Best Of You
by Mommy's Bad Girl
Summary: Él la abandonó porque jamás significó nada. Ella quedó destrozada hasta el punto de ser irreconocible. Años pasan, y el destino los junta. ¿Qué haces cuando encuentras al único hombre capaz de destrozar tu ya muy jodido corazón? UA.TH.OOC
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **No, los personajes no son míos –I wish- Son de Meyer.

**Summary: **Él la abandonó porque jamás significó nada. Ella quedó destrozada hasta el punto de ser irreconocible. Años pasan, y el destino los junta. ¿Qué haces cuando encuentras al único hombre capaz de destrozar tu ya muy jodido corazón? .OOC

**N/A: **¡Advertencia!, éste fic tiene lenguaje vulgar, sexo desenfrenado y drogas. Es Darkward y BitchBella. Por favor, si no estás en edad de leer ésto, cierra la página :D estoy segura que existen muchos fics que sean adecuados para ti. Quedan advertidas.

* * *

><p><strong>0. Prólogo<strong>

**Best of you.**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

_"I've got another confession to make... _

_I'm your fool"Foo Fighters_

**BPOV.**

**12 de Diciembre del 2003**

–No lo hagas…– Murmuré, y dos lágrimas hicieron su recorrido por mis mejillas– Dijiste que era para siempre, dijiste que jamás te separarías de mí.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

–Bella, no hagas esto más difícil. Entiéndelo, se acabó– Sus ojos verdes me penetraban el rostro. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué justamente ahora se tenía que separar de mí? ¿Por qué ahora que por fin estábamos en todos los aspectos juntos?

–Tú dijiste que era para siempre…– Susurré y bajé la mirada a mi regazo. Una ráfaga de viento azotó mi rostro y despeinó mis cabellos.

–Sí…pero las cosas cambiaron– Contestó y suspiró con cansancio.

–Yo pensé que después de lo de ayer…–Hipé, y otras dos lágrimas escurrieron por mis ojos.

–¿Que lo de ayer qué? ¿Cambiaría el hecho de que esto ya no está funcionando? ¿Me haría verte de diferente manera? ¿Qué Bella? ¿Qué pensaste? –Preguntó, y su mirada de escrutinio hizo que un estremecimiento me recorriera el cuerpo. Éste no era el hombre del cual yo me enamoré… él era otra persona, una que jamás había visto antes.

Una que me estaba partiendo el corazón.

–Pensé que eso nos uniría más…– Susurré y me levanté de la banca de aquel parque que nos había visto crecer, vivir y amar.

Él me observó en silencio por algunos minutos. A pesar de aquella mirada cansada que tenía en el rostro, seguía siendo perfecto; su cabello color cobre y despeinado se mecía con las fuertes ventiscas de ese Diciembre en Chicago. Sus labios carmín, rojos por el frío, estaban entreabiertos, juraría que, si me acercara un poco, su aliento cálido golpearía contra mi rostro y me haría perder en la magia de su persona. Su nariz perfecta, igualmente roja, lo hacía ver como si un fuese un Dios griego…estaba segura que inclusive, el mismísimo David de Miguel Ángel estaba celoso de que existiese belleza tan inigualable.

Y aquí estaba yo…la chica enamorada de aquel monumento a la perfección. La chica que estúpidamente se enamoró y entregó el alma, el corazón y el cuerpo por estar con él… y aún, con todo lo que había dado, no había recibido lo que esperaba.

Esa chica a la cual le estaban destrozando el alma.

–Bella…– Murmuró y sus manos enfundadas en guantes negros tomaron mis hombros. Por supuesto, como en cada ocasión que eso sucedía, las chispas que recorrían mi cuerpo no se hicieron esperar– Yo…no te amo. Jamás lo hice y me temo que jamás lo voy a hacer. Lo que pasó ayer fue lindo. Fue mágico…pero entiende que eso no cambia las cosas– Su mirada estaba clavada en la mía y me maldije internamente. Las lágrimas que ahora me inundaban los ojos no me dejaban apreciar aquellas dos joyas verdes que, aunque fuese el final, seguirían siendo igual de bellas…igual de mágicas y exóticas. Igual de perfectas.

–Pero ayer… cuando dijiste que me amabas…–Sus manos abandonaron mis hombros y mi cuerpo extrañó su presencia.

–Ayer cuando lo dije fue para hacerte sentir mejor. ¿No lo entiendes? – Una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro–, Yo le digo a las mujeres lo que quieren escuchar. Bella ¡Te engañé mil veces con mil chicas! ¡Como un demonio! ¿Crees que las personas que realmente aman se engañan? ¿Crees enserio en los cuentos de hadas? – Metió las manos en su chaqueta de cuero y dejó salir aquel cálido aliento que al instante se convirtió en un suave humo blanco–, ¡Sólo estuve contigo y te dije todo lo que hace latir ese pequeño corazón tuyo para poder tenerte en mi cama! ¡Por fin, ayer lo cumplí! ¡Entiéndelo, carajo! ¡Tú ya no me importas! – Gruñó… pero yo ya no lo escuchaba. Estaba más ocupada escuchando como mi corazón se iba rompiendo poco a poco, pieza por pieza…centímetro a centímetro.

Y todo volvió a caer en aquel silencio mortal al que tanto le había huido. ¿Cómo el amor puede lastimar tanto y a la vez ser tan necesitado? ¿Cómo lo que en momentos parece perfecto, termina siendo destrozado por unas simples palabras?

"_Yo no te amo…"_ Esa oración se quedó flotando en mi mente como flor otoñal cayendo en el agua de un río. Ahí…se quedo flotando y envenenando todas aquellas ilusiones que, hasta hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, habían ahogado mi mente y hecho latir mi corazón.

Fue esa oración la que terminó matándome en vida.

El silencio se extendió, llenando así con su dolor todo lo que me rodeaba. Aquellos ojos que hasta hace minutos parecían vivos con fuego, se volvieron fríos como la nieve y oscuros como un día grisáceo. La vida perdió el color, el cuerpo perdió energía. Todo se borró.

–Entiéndelo…– Murmuró y sentí un suave toque en mi frente. Aunque, en estos momentos, no sabía que era realidad y que era mentira– No vales la pena…

Una lágrima solitaria se escapó de mi ojo. El aire se fue de mis pulmones y todo alrededor desapareció.

–Buena suerte, Bella…– Sonrió burlonamente y dio media vuelta caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida de aquel parque.

_Edward…_ Su nombre resonó en mi mente y un dolor gigante recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Todo lo que había pasado no le había importado? ¿Ayer, cuando entre besos y caricias me había dicho que me amaba, había sido una mentira?

¿Toda mi realidad había sido ficticia?

Un golpe en el corazón respondió a mis preguntas.

–_Edward..._ –Volví a susurrar… pero él ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharme.

"_Edward…"_ Retumbó en mi mente, pero las palabras ya habían perdido sentido.

Todo había perdido sentido…

* * *

><p>Ésta va para todas aquellas que aún siguen creyendo en mi.<p>

Las amo.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Espejos

**Disclaimer:**No, los personajes no son míos –I wish- Son de Meyer.

**Summary:**Él la abandonó porque jamás significó nada. Ella quedó destrozada hasta el punto de ser irreconocible. Años pasan, y el destino los junta. ¿Qué haces cuando encuentras al único hombre capaz de destrozar tu ya muy jodido corazón? .OOC

**N/A:**¡Advertencia!, éste fic tiene lenguaje vulgar, sexo desenfrenado y drogas. Es Darkward y BitchBella. Por favor, si no estás en edad de leer ésto, cierra la página :D estoy segura que existen muchos fics que sean adecuados para ti. Quedan advertidas.

**1.- Capítulo.**

"_Espejos"_

**Best of you.**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

"_Everyone's got their chains to break…__Holdin' you" (Best of you- Foo Fighters)_

**BPOV**

**24 de Mayo del 2010**

**7 años después.**

_BIP, BIP, BIP_

_BIP, BIP,BIP_

–¡PU-TA-MA-DRE! – Grité mientras tomaba el despertador y lo aventaba al piso. ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Maldita seas Leonardo da Vinci por inventarlo! ¡Mierda!

La luz perlada entraba por el ventanal de mi habitación. Diría que era un día hermoso, con los pajaritos cantando y globos de colores… pero la verdad era de que si habían cosas emplumadas o no cantando en mi ventana, si había globos con forma de un pene navegando por ahí en el aire, me importaba un cuerno.

¡Odiaba levantarme tan temprano!

Restregué uno de mis ojos con la mano y me estire completamente. Odiaba los lunes… me ponían de mal humor, era como si toda la energía se escurriera de el cuerpo y solamente quedara el cansancio del fin de semana. Y claro, con esto me refería al cansancio post- coital al que me enfrentaba Sabados y Domingos. ¡Bienaventurado seas sexo!

Una ráfaga de viento me azotó el torso y mis pezones se endurecieron. ¡Maldito aire acondicionado! Pero era necesario, los veranos en New York eran la cosa más caliente que existía. Me había mudado aquí hace exactamente siete años y aun no podía superar las temperaturas elevadas de un lunes por la mañana en mayo. Era como estar en un maldito horno. Tu eres el pollo y la ciudad es el calor que te rostiza.

El calor me hace pensar estupideces.

Gruñí y me levanté lentamente de la cama. El frío, por supuesto, llegó a partes inesperadas de mi cuerpo. Caminé hacía el baño y prendí las luces. Mil reflejos de mi se pintaron en la pared como por arte de magia. Sé que a la vista normal el hecho de que mi baño con todo y el techo tuviese espejos se vería como un monumento al egocentrismo. Pero, la única persona que sabía perfectamente el significado de aquello era yo, era una promesa la cual había hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Era una de esas que, aunque _él_haya rotó, yo seguiría cumpliendo. Porque así era yo, a pesar de todo siempre cumplía lo que prometía.

Observe mi reflejo. Había experimentado cambios radicales, aunque mi rostro seguía siendo el mismo. Grandes ojos marrones combinados a la par del cabello que caía en ondas por mi espalda y llegaba casi a la cintura; Nariz recta llena de pecas que lejos de ser marcas horribles eran adorables. Abdomen que antes era natural pero ahora estaba marcado por dos finas líneas verticales a cada lado de ombligo gracias al ejercicio al que me someto diario. Senos que antes parecían pequeños, pero que ahora son la fantasía del hombre que los vea. El mismo lunar en mi segunda costilla, un labio más lleno que el otro aunque aun así, si no los observabas detenidamente no lo parecían. Piernas torneadas y eso que tenía entre ellas había dejado de ser inocente.

Todo por _él._

Cerré los ojos y tome aire. Aun, después de tanto tiempo, me costaba trabajo poder hablar de lo que sentía, de lo que había vivido, de la herida que había cerrado. Porque si, el tiempo cura todas las heridas.

Y la mía la había curado.

Un tacto cálido y a la vez leve tocó uno de mis hombros, siguió por mis costados, bajó por las líneas de mi cadera y se detuvo en mi bajo vientre. Un aliento delicioso se escurrió por mi oído y aquella voz masculina que había oído tantas veces antes murmuró con tono grave.

–Eres tan hermosa…– Su boca besó mi nuca y yo me recargué en el, sintiendo su erección contra mi trasero.

Sus grandes y blancas manos acunaron mis senos y con la palma de estas presiono mis pezones. Un gemido bajo salió de mi boca. Amaba este contacto, cálido contra cálido. Me gire y levante la cabeza para poder observar esos ojos grises que tantas noches vieron como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias. Baje la vista un poco más y pude apreciar con todo detalle sus labios entre abiertos, color rosa.

–Buenos días– Susurré antes de besarlo lenta y seductoramente.

Este era nuestro juego, llevar los límites del deseo hasta que este mismo explotara en el cuerpo.

Sus dos manos volvieron a tomar mi cintura y me giro. Ahora los dos frente a frente en el espejo.

Podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos acariciando lentamente la línea de mi espalda. Sus húmedos labios dejaban besos en mis hombros y mi nuca haciendo que varios escalofríos me recorrieran la espina dorsal.

El maldito sabía exactamente donde tocarme y como tocarme. Todo este tiempo de encuentros casuales nos había ayudado para conocernos el uno al otro. Para saber explotar lo que nuestros cuerpos necesitaban, eso que nos hacía prendernos de solo pensarlo. Aquello que a él lo ponía duro como piedra mientras estábamos en alguna junta en la oficina y que a mí me ponía empapada frente a algún grupo de inversionistas de solo imaginarlo.

Una de sus manos se metió entre mis piernas y pude sentir su dedo pulgar masajeando mi clítoris. Yo, en un acto reflejo restregué mi trasero un poco más contra su miembro erecto y un sexi gruñido salió por su boca.

Sonreí. Una sensación más allá del placer lleno mi cuerpo. Amaba ser la que causaba esos sonidos; ser la causante de que todas las mañanas se despertara con una erección gracias a mí y a lo que le hacía cada noche. Porque sí, era casual… a pesar de todo el era el presidente de la compañía y yo su mano derecha, la vicepresidenta. Pero al final éramos hombre y mujer, los cuales se deseaban en un principio y llegaron a un acuerdo. Antes que nada somos amigos, dentro de mi pent house o el suyo no había rangos ni cohibiciones, solo éramos él y yo sin títulos. Eso era lo que habíamos acordado y lo respetábamos.

Si él quería salir con otras mujeres ¡Bienvenido seas! Pero, obviamente siempre con protección. Al igual que yo, no me iba a amarrar solo a un hombre por el cual ni siquiera tenía sentimientos románticos. Todo era puramente sexual… porque _la mierda,_ese hombre te hacía ver las estrellas de una manera única. Por eso estábamos juntos.

Porque los dos sabíamos perfectamente que era lo que queríamos.

–Por favor…– Susurré en un gemido y tome el lavabo con las dos manos.

–Dime que es lo que quieres…– Gruñó en mi oído. Su dedo dejo de ponerle presión a mi clítoris y deje escapar un gritito.

–Te quiero dentro de mí. Ahora– Demandé y me agaché un poco más para restregarme contra él. Las sesiones de sexo matutino eran las que me ponían de buen humor para ir a la oficina.

Volvió a besar mi nuca y de un solo tirón su miembro entro en mí. Jalo un poco de mi cabello para que mi vista se encontrara con nuestro reflejo en el espejo. Una sola palabra para describirlo: _erótico._

Mis manos tomaron más fuerte el cristal del lavamanos mientras sus embestidas iban en aumento. Una de sus manos estaba sujetando mi cadera y la otra pellizcaba mis pezones poniéndolos aun mas erectos. El silencio era cortado por los gemidos que salían de mi boca y de la suya. Su boca se acerco a mi hombro y lo mordió suavemente. El contacto de sus dientes contra mi piel hizo que mi excitación subiera a niveles inimaginables.

–Dime, _Isabella_¿Te gusta? Mira que mojada estas para mí– Murmuró en mi oído y su lengua lamio mi cuello.

–¡Más rápido! – Chillé y moví mis caderas. Una de sus manos se estampo contra mi trasero y yo gemí más alto. Me encantaba que me azotara cuando teníamos sexo. Era vigorizante.

Sus dedos volvieron a mi clítoris y comenzaron a hacer movimientos circulares en el. Mis piernas comenzaron a fallarme y tuve que poner más presión en las manos. Estaba cerca, lo sentía.

Nuestros gemidos hacían eco en el baño y nuestros reflejos multiplicados por mil en el techo y en las paredes hacían como si esto fuese una película pornográfica. Mi propia película para adultos.

Minutos después me vine al mismo tiempo que el. Los dos gritando nuestros nombres como si la vida se nos fuese en ello.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y sus labios besaron mi cuello y mi clavícula. Nuestras respiraciones aun seguían aceleradas y mi corazón latía con fuerza. Sí, lo seguía diciendo, el sexo era lo mejor que el humano había descubierto.

Observé sus ojos grises y pude ver como una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, yo le contesté de regreso. Él independientemente de ser el que hacía que mi cuerpo vibrara era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente. El único con el cual me sentía realmente a gusto, aunque en el trabajo fuéramos compañeros.

Besó de nuevo mi hombro desnudo y se separo de mí, me giré y lo besé suavemente en los labios.

–Interesante manera de comenzar el día– Susurró y se separó de mi con una sonrisa.

–Es para que nos dé más suerte. Hoy veremos el contrato con la firma CM– Contesté y abrí la regadera para meterme a bañar.

–Veras que todo nos sale bien. Tú eres mi amuleto– Sonreí y lo volví a besar.

–Te diría que me acompañaras… pero dudo mucho que tu pene se quede tranquilo– Dejé escapar una carcajada.

–Oh bueno…- Una sonrisa egocéntrica se formó en sus labios– Dudo que tú quieras que mi pene se quede tranquilo.

Le saqué la lengua y me metí bajo el chorro del agua para limpiarme el sudor y otros líquidos.

–Bella, me marcho. Tengo que irme a mi departamento y cambiarme. ¿Nos vemos en la oficina? – Gritó y yo asomé la cabeza por la puerta de cristal para verlo. Sus pantalones de mezclilla en la cadera baja, dejando ver su _"Camino hacia la felicidad"_la marca de ese diseñador famoso viéndose en sus bóxers negros, su abdomen perfecto y marcado, sus brazos duros y sus hombros anchos. Reparé al final en su rostro, aquél rostro de niño que me había atrapado aquel primer día en New York y que desde ese día no había dejado mi lado.

No, no lo amaba… o bueno, si lo querías poner que lo amaba como mi mejor amigo, confidente, amante sí. Pero en forma romántica sería imposible. Y sabía, porque él me lo había dicho, que se sentía de la misma forma conmigo. Como antes había dicho… esto era puro sexo. Exploración y conocimiento. Era algo que hacíamos porque lo necesitábamos y porque nos gustaba. Entre muchas de las cosas que hacíamos en nuestro tiempo libre. Así que no… por más que quisiera, porque sabía que seríamos perfectos como pareja, jamás lo lograríamos. Él porqué odia las relaciones formales y yo porque a pesar de todo… dejé de creer en aquello.

Esto era puro y mero sexo y le agradecía a Dios por eso.

–De acuerdo, nos veremos en la oficina– Contesté y me volví a meter a la ducha porque el jabón comenzaba a arderme en los ojos.

–Hasta luego, Bella– Gritó y escuché como la puerta de la habitación se abría.

–Adiós, Emmett– Chillé y dejé que mis ojos reposaran bajo el agua.

Maldito champú de fresas, ahora mis ojos estarían rojos.

_Bah…._


	3. Recuerdo Febril 1

**Disclaimer:**No, los personajes no son míos –I wish- Son de Meyer.

**Summary:**Él la abandonó porque jamás significó nada. Ella quedó destrozada hasta el punto de ser irreconocible. Años pasan, y el destino los junta. ¿Qué haces cuando encuentras al único hombre capaz de destrozar tu ya muy jodido corazón? .OOC

**N/A:**¡Advertencia!, éste fic tiene lenguaje vulgar, sexo desenfrenado y drogas. Es Darkward y BitchBella. Por favor, si no estás en edad de leer ésto, cierra la página :D estoy segura que existen muchos fics que sean adecuados para ti. Quedan advertid

**1.- Recuerdo febril parte I**

**Best of you**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

_22 de Febrero del 2003_

—¿Qué nos falta? — Preguntó Tanya a Irina y la segunda se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, ¿Sientes que falta algo? — Irina escaneó la sala de la casa que ahora estaba repleta de globos, bebidas alcohólicas y la música comercial comenzaba a sonar en las bocinas.

—Que Bella suba, se encierre en su habitación y no vuelva a salir. _Eso _es lo que falta— Murmuró Tanya y se carcajeó.

Yo rodé los ojos, esto ya era normal. Lo había sido desde que la familia Denali me había adoptado meses antes. Tanya, Irina y Kate me habían tratado con repudio desde que puse un pie en la puerta de la casa, y al inicio intenté comprenderlas. Yo era la que había llegado de intrusa a la familia, la que sin quererlo había formado también parte de ésta, pero no de la manera que a mí me gustaría. Pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, eso no cambió. Me trataban igual e inclusive peor, yo para ellas era la intrusa, y comenzaba a sentirme de esa manera.

Carmen y Eleazar eran la misma harina pero en otro costal, mi padrastro me trataba con indiferencia, para él yo era simplemente una boca más la cual alimentar y un cerebro más el cual tendría que aprender, ya que para ellos el dinero no era problema; Carmen por otro lado, junto con sus hijas eran las que hacían mi vida un fastidio, pero no me podía quejar; Tenía ropa de mis hermanas, un plato de comida frente a mí y un techo donde dormir.

Aunque seguía sin entender porque me trataban de ésa manera.

—Ve, ponte algo decente y baja. Recuerda que por lo único que te invitamos fue porque no queremos que vayas de soplona con papá a decirle que hicimos una fiesta mientras estaban de viaje— Escupió y se fue a paso rápido hacia la cocina. Caminé arrastrando los pies hacia las escaleras y subí a mi habitación. En cuanto estuve ahí le puse el seguro a la puerta y me recargué en ella deslizándome hacia abajo. Esto era completa y totalmente insoportable.

¿Por qué siquiera se me ocurriría que alguna de las chicas y yo podríamos ser amigas? ¿Por qué siquiera se les ocurriría que yo iría con Eleazar a decirle "_Hey, padrastro ¿A que no sabes que hicieron tus princesas el fin de semana que te fuiste a Phoenix? ¿No? ¿No tienes idea? ¡Bueno! ¡Hicieron una fiesta para celebrar el regreso de "Edward no sé que" el que supongo ya sabes que es el mejor amigo de tu hija mayor la cual me odia!"_?

Claro… era mi plan, hacer que me odiaran más por decirle a su padre y que él no me creyese porque me veía más como si fuese uno de los muebles que como si fuese un humano pensante.

Desearía que mi vida fuese diferente, que mi familia siguiese viva, que yo regresara a ser aquella niña que sonreía de todo, que se sonrojaba de todo…

Aquella niña la cual solía ser pero que el tiempo se había hecho cargo de desaparecer.

Me levanté lentamente del piso y fui hacia el baño. Podía sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos, odiaba ponerme así de sensible. Era algo a lo que me tenía que acostumbrar… ésta jamás sería mi familia. Jamás vería en Carmen aquella sonrisa maternal que había visto tantas veces en el rostro de Renée, no vería en Eleazar el padre con el cual podía llegar para que calmase mis lágrimas y en mis tres hermanastras jamás podría encontrar el apoyo que necesitaba en los momentos duros.

Me observé en el espejo. Ojos hinchados y llorosos, mejillas coloreadas y llenas de pecas, cuerpo flacucho y sin sentido. Suspiré y me quité la ropa. No quería pensar, solo quería que ésta noche se acabara para yo poder descansar, que Carmen y Eleazar regresaran de viaje y yo poder seguir con mi vida "Normal". O lo que sea que se le llamara a este universo paralelo en el que me encontraba.

El agua caliente me calmó los músculos que tenía hechos bolas gracias a que Tanya me había puesto a arreglar la casa. Supuestamente le daríamos la bienvenida a su mejor amigo el cual había llegado de Londres. Pero yo sabía mejor, Tanya siempre hablaba de él y cuando lo hacía, una chispa de emoción le cruzaba los ojos. Habría que ser realmente idiota para no saber que el objetivo de Tanya éste verano sería "Edward No sé qué".

Pobre hombre…

Me lavé el cuerpo con el jabón corporal de fresias y el pelo con el champú de fresas. Era mi olor favorito, suave e inocente.

Cuando salí de bañarme me sequé el pelo con la secadora. Me puse mi ropa interior y pase media hora aventando ropa de un lado a otro porque no encontraba la que me quería poner y terminé enrollándome en lo primero que vi. Mi vieja pero adorada playera de tirantes de Radiohead, mis skinny Jeans y mis Converse. Sé que no estaba a la moda como mis "Hermanas" pero realmente era algo que no me importaba, no me estaba arreglando para nadie y quería que esta fiesta se acabara tanto como la iglesia deseaba la paz mundial.

La deseaba demasiado.

Me dejé el cabello suelto y me examiné en el espejo. Necesitaría un corte pronto. Me lavé los dientes y suspiré. Podía escuchar sobre la música como la casa se iba llenando rápidamente de gente. Mi habitación daba hacia la calle, entonces podía escuchar como los diferentes autos de los niños ricos iban llegando.

Si tan solo pudiese escaparme de aquí.

Con una última respiración abrí la puerta de la habitación, apagué las luces y la cerré detrás de mí. La música sonaba fuertemente desde abajo y yo sabía que esta sería una larga y cansada noche.

Bajé por las escaleras con paso lento. La sala, cocina, comedor y todo aquello que hacía solo una hora estaba completamente despejado ahora estaba completamente lleno. ¿Qué "Edward no sé qué" era muy famoso o qué sucedía?

Escuché el timbré de la puerta sonar y vi como Tanya se acercaba a ésta. En el momento en el que la abrió saltó a los brazos de un chico, al cual no le vi el rostro porque la larga y hermosa cabellera color fresa de mi hermanastra me tapaba, y grito como desquiciada. Se veía feliz… cosa que desde que había llegado a vivir con ellos, jamás lo había visto.

Sonreí imperceptiblemente, ¿Por qué ella no podía ser así conmigo?

Bajé las escaleras con la vista fija en el piso y entré a la cocina. Suponía que conocería a Edward más tarde, cuando Tanya dejase de estar revoloteando a su lado.

Tomé uno de los vasos y fui directo al refrigerador por jugo. Yo no bebía, jamás lo había hecho… incluso aunque tuviese la oportunidad en mis narices. No me gustaba y esperaba jamás hacerlo. No entendía la necesidad de las personas de mi edad por ponerse idiotas y al día siguiente no recordar lo que habían hecho. Era estúpido.

Cuando cerré la puerta del refrigerador Mike- Imbécil- Newton estaba recargado en la alacena de un lado mío. Me sonrió desagradablemente y sabía que tenía que huir de ahí antes de que comenzara con sus patéticos intentos de flirtear conmigo. Maldito idiota.

—Bella, Bella, Bella… ¡Encantadora sorpresa, diría yo! ¿Cómo has estado? — Se acercó incómodamente para saludarme y, ya que mis padres me enseñaron mejor que esto, tuve que corresponderle el saludo.

—Bien, Mike. Gracias por preguntar— Contesté en un murmullo y me serví jugo. Me llevé el vaso a la boca y observe incomoda alrededor de la cocina. Había mucha gente, y algunos rostros los reconocía de la escuela y otros de las constantes visitas que había en casa de parte de los amigos de las tres hermanas.

—Entonces, estaba pensando…—_ ¿¡Él piensa! ¿¡Dios lo dotó con un cerebro!_ —que tal vez podríamos salir. Tú sabes, ir al cine… ¡No entiendo porque te haces tanto del rogar, Bellita! Al final sabes que terminaremos juntos— Una de sus manos me tomó por los hombros y yo quería gritar que me dejara en paz—. Seremos rey y reina de la graduación. Seremos un Jenthony(1) en potencia.

Me sacudí su brazo de encima y dejé mi vaso en la isla de la cocina para poder girarme hacia él.

—Mike, por más que me guste ésta idea que tienes me temo que no, no se podrá— Una sonrisa inocente se formo en mi rostro—. Veras… yo no puedo ser tu Jennifer ni tú puedes ser mi Anthony porque en primera, ninguno de los dos somos latinos. En segunda yo no te amo y en tercera, cariño, yo no sería tu mitad ni aunque todos los hombres de ésta tierra hubiesen desaparecido y ya no hubiese cabras.

Tomé mi vaso y me fui directamente a la sala sin mirar hacia atrás. ¿Por qué los hombres jamás entendían las cosas? Mike Newton me había estado persiguiendo desde que puse un pie en la preparatoria. Todos los minutos, de todas las horas, de todos los días, de todas las semanas…

…Todos…

Sacudí la cabeza e intenté quitarme el pensamiento de encima. Al llegar a la sala, de nuevo, mil rostros conocidos pasaban a un lado mío. Nadie me saludaba, ni yo a ellos. Era como una regla silenciosa que las tres hermanitas habían impuesto. Nadie quiere a Bella, Bella no quiere a nadie. Por supuesto, había sus excepciones.

Me giré y vi a Kate platicando con Eric, un jugador del equipo de futbol. Cliché hasta la medula.

Estuve dando vueltas por ahí algún rato, escuchando sin escuchar, viendo sin realmente ver. No había algo que realmente me llamase la atención como para concentrarme en ello.

Malditas fiestas adolescentes, con sus malditos niños ricos, con sus malditos globos de colores y música estruendosa. El 99.9% de los que estaban ahí no tenían cerebro y el otro pequeño .09% era yo. Bendito sea el cielo que me dotó con neuronas.

Cuando la música de Pink comenzó, supe que había llegado a mi límite. Fui a la cocina, me serví un poco más de jugo y salí directamente para sentarme en la acera frente a la casa. Todos estaban adentro, y dada mi posición social, suponía que nadie se daría cuenta de mi ausencia. ¡Gracias a Dios!

La noche oscura estaba despejada. Se podían ver todas y cada una de las estrellas que alumbraban el cielo, y la luna se alzaba con magia entre ellas.

Suspiré. Amaba las noches así, aunque no había disfrutado de ellas desde que había llegado a ésta casa.

Me dejé perder en mis memorias. Memorias de niña, de cuanto todo era más fácil y seguro. Cuando de lo único que me tenía que preocupar era de que mamá pusiera mis galletas favoritas en mi mochila, o que mi muñeca se despeinara por culpa de mis amigas.

—¡Hey! — Escuché una voz frente a mí y levanté la vista. ¿Quién me había dado la atención necesaria como para hablarme?

Y ahí estaba la persona cuya voz era la que me había llamado. Ojos verdes completamente profundos… te podías perder en ellos si así lo deseabas. Cabello de un extraño color bronce, semejante al de los peniques. Una barbilla cuadrada con barba de algunos días. Su sonrisa era lo más extraño que hubiese visto… era… doblaba, de lado ¿Quién tiene una sonrisa así?

Vestía unos Jeans y una playera polo negra, la cual dejaba a la vista sus brazos. SUS brazos… blancos, fuertes… duros. Reprimí las ganas de tocarlos. Delgado pero musculoso… sencillo pero único.

—Am… hola— Susurré no muy segura de que mi voz pudiese salir sin quebrarse.

Volvió a sonreír.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño? Es que allá adentro todo es demasiado…— Su voz contenía frustración.

—¿Movido? ¿Frustrante? ¿Aberrante? ¿Aburrido? ¿Superficial? — Jugué con el líquido que había en mi vaso.

—Iba a decir "ruidoso", pero creo que esos sinónimos también le quedan— Y me sonrojé… sí, me sonrojé porque creo que dejé salir un poco de mi frustración con éste chico increíblemente guapo y sexi, quien por cierto se había tomado el tiempo de hablarme. ¿¡Qué demonios pensaba!

Se dejó caer a un lado mío y su olor inundo mis pulmones. Chocolate, menta, vainilla y un toqué masculino que no supe reconocer.

_Dios…_

—Así que… ¿Vienes aquí para ver a "Edward no sé que"? — Intenté entablar una conversación, o si no estaría segura que terminaría oliéndolo. Y creo que esa no sería una muy buena primera impresión que digamos.

Un hermoso sonido lleno el vacio y lo grabé en mi subconsciente, esperando poder analizarlo más tarde.

—Algo así ¿Y tú? — Sentí su mirada penetrante en mi rostro y me atreví a levantar la vista. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y por un momento todo desapareció… la música, los arboles, la noche, las estrellas, mi respiración. Era como estar bajo alguna clase de hechizo.

Y no querer deshacerme de él. Jamás.

—Se podría decir que igual…— Susurré y tomé un sorbo de mi jugo— Soy la hermanastra de Tanya, quien es amiga de… éste… éste "Edward no sé qué". No entiendo ¿Qué le festejan tanto? O sea, no es como si fuese una estrella de rock o algo así.

Otra musical carcajada abandonó sus labios.

—Tienes toda la razón, es estúpido festejarlo— Contestó y yo sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban. El sonido de su voz era como una caricia… como el más fino terciopelo. Era como… como una nana que te arrullaba y te llevaba hasta lo más recóndito de la mente.

—Así que dime… ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera tú sola? ¿No deberías estar ahí adentro platicando y… flirteando y todo eso que hacen las chicas? — Preguntó mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su pantalón y su encendedor.

Ahora fue mi turno de reírme.

—No es exactamente el tipo de plan que tengo. Ya sabes, eso de ponerme ebria y terminar despertando en brazos de un chico al cual no conozco no es lo mío. Pero tal vez tú puedas aplicarlo en tu caso ¿No deberías ser tú el que esté adentro flirteando y tragándose a todas las mujeres de ahí? ¡Digo! Ese parece ser el pasatiempo predilecto de éste tipo de fiestas—Murmuré y en el momento deseé haberme ahogado con el jugo.

_¡TONTA, TONTA, TONTA!_

Prácticamente le había dicho que era un mujeriego. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando por la cabeza? ¿¡QUÉ!

¡Argh! Perfecta buena primera impresión Bella, eres estúpidamente increíble.

Levanté la mirada y él me observaba fascinado. El cigarrillo en su boca se consumía lentamente pero parecía que eso era lo que menos le importaba por el momento. ¡Claro! ¡Debería de pensar que yo era algún tipo de virgen maniática y cristiana que veía con horror todo! ¡Y Ok lo de virgen sí! ¡Pero no era ni maniática ni cristiana!

¡Cristo!

—Am… no lo quise decir así. Tú sabes… es sólo que… deduje…— Y comencé a decir incoherencias, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

"_Por favor dime que pare… o que me joda o lo que sea ¡Pero habla!"_

—Y bueno… dado que tú eres de los típicos niños bonitos, y… jeje— ¿BONITO? ¿¡BONITO! ¿¡DE CUANTAS MANERAS SE PUEDE AVERGONZAR UNO MISMO ANTES DE MORIR DE AUTO COMBUSTION!

—¿Y sabes qué? Todavía tengo un poco de dignidad así que mejor me iré— Susurré y me levanté rápidamente. ¿Cómo? Y lo vuelvo a repetir ¿CÓMO PUDE DECIR TANTAS ESTUPIDECES?

—¡NO! ¡ESPERA! — Una de sus manos tomó mi muñeca. Su tacto era frío. Sus dedos suaves… pero perfectos se cerraron alrededor de mi brazo y todo se sintió bien, se sintió como si estuviese en su lugar.

Me giré y mi mirada viajó de su mano en mi muñeca a su rostro y de nuevo a mi muñeca. Él me soltó lentamente y puso sus manos en forma de rendición.

Sus ojos verdes bailaban de un lado a otro, y una chispa de humor estaba encendida en ellos. Parecía disfrutar de alguna broma privada.

Idiota…

—Quédate. ¡Es más! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué te parece si bailamos? — Y una de sus perfectas sonrisas de lado apareció en sus labios.

Ok… esta era la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿¡ESTAS BROMEANDO! Sí, sé que me avergoncé frente a ti, pero ¿¡BAILAR! ¿¡QUIERES QUE TERMINE POR QUEDAR ROJA Y APENADA PARA TODA MI EXISTENCIA! — Gruñí en frustración y enterré la cara entre mis manos. ¿Qué otra cosa más me podía suceder para avergonzarme? ¿Qué Tanya saliera y me gritara que me fuera directo a mi habitación o qué?

Sentí unas manos tomando mi cadera y levanté mi vista rápido para verlo a… a él, frente a mí con una sonrisa hermosa y perfecta.

—Vamos, bailar no te hará daño, ojos— Susurró con voz aterciopelada y arregló mis brazos para que estuviesen en su cuello. Tomó mi cintura con sus dos manos y comenzó a movernos de un lado a otro.

¿Y yo? ¡Bueno! Yo no dije nada porque estaba demasiado ocupada observando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro que estaba muy cerca del mío. ¿Quién era este desconocido y que me estaba haciendo?

—Así que… háblame de ti— Pidió con voz suave y sus labios formaron un puchero increíblemente adorable.

—¿Qué deseas saber? — Pregunté con voz débil y aspire un poco más de su increíble y único olor.

—Todo…— Contestó y sonrió de lado.

Y bueno, como yo no era buena diciéndole que no a las personas. Hablé y hablé y hablé y hablé y él escuchó y escuchó y escuchó y escuchó. Y _si la música _y me preguntaba más sobre mí y su voz y los ojos y todo. Y _yo también era fanático _y su risa y más suspiros y el tiempo y no importaba y de nuevo ahh… su olor y otra vez a empezar y los pies moviéndose y canciones pasando una tras otra y no importaba.

Nada importaba.

Porque sólo quería estar más cerca de él… que me apretara más fuerte de la cintura…

Mi hermoso desconocido.

—Eres demasiado interesante…— Susurró él y yo reí como niña de trece años.

—Gracias… podría decir lo mismo de ti, desconocido…— Murmuré y sus ojos se hicieron más cálidos.

—Yo s…—Pero algo lo interrumpió.

A lo lejos se escuchó una voz gritando y rompiéndome mi burbuja.

—¡EDWARD! — Y mi hermosa hermanita Tanya se asomó a la puerta principal y nos observó con cara de shock. Todo pareció paralizarse por minutos ¿Qué demo…

—Tanya— Susurró mi desconocido y todo calló como piezas de puzle.

Desco… ¿Edward? No, no, no… eso no era posible.

—¿Edward? — Pregunté en un murmullo y él me dio una mirada de disculpa y soltó mi cadera.

—¡EDWARD CULLEN! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí afuera? — Chilló Tanya mientras se acercaba a nosotros y tomaba a Edward del brazo.

—Yo…— Contestó él pero Tanya lo cortó.

—Déjalo, no importa. Vamos adentro—Me dio una mirada de "Sabes que me las vas a pagar luego" Y con eso lo arrastró hacia adentro de la casa. Dejándome a mí afuera con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la ira recorriendo mi cuerpo y un extraño sentimiento ahogándome por dentro.

Mi hermoso desconocido tenía nombre y apellido. Edward "No sé qué" Cullen.

Esta noche no podría empeorar.

¡MIERDA!


	4. Capítulo 2: Bebé Deportivo

**Disclaymer:**No, los personajes no son míos –I wish- Son de Meyer.

**Summary:**Edward la abandonó porque ella ya no significaba nada, Bella quedó destrozada después de aquel último adiós en la banca de aquel parque. ¿Qué pasara años después cuando se vuelvan a encontrar? ¿El amor renacerá o la sombra del odio seguirá?

**2.- Capítulo.**

"_Los autos son mejores que los orgasmos"_

**Best Of You**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

"_Where you born to resist, or be abused?" (Best Of You- Foo Fighters)_

_Mierda, _**Mierda, **Mierda, Mierda

—¡Mierda! — Grité como histérica mientras tiraba los tacones de la temporada pasada a un lado de mí. ¿¡Dónde _mierdas _estaba Alice cuando yo más la necesitaba! O sí, en un jodido viaje de _mierda _en Aruba. ¡Qué MIERDA! ¡Jodida la hora en que se me ocurrió darle vacaciones!

Sí, te lo preguntas pero no obtienes respuesta ¿Cierto? Ella es mi asistente personal alias mi mejor amiga alias el duende que mantiene mi closet en perfecto orden porque si no pasa esto. ¡Parece como si el _jodido _huracán Wilma hubiera pasado por aquí! ¡MIERDA!

Caminé de regreso a la habitación y tomé mi Blackberry de la mesita de noche. Marqué el número dos y esperé paciente. ¡Me tenía que contestar! ¡No porque fuera mi mejor amiga le daba el derecho a no contestarme!

¡Dios mío! ¡Parecía lesbiana con tanta obsesión! ¡Urgh!

—¿Sí? Dime, Bella ¿Ahora qué no encuentras en tu closet? — Preguntó la duende con voz tranquila. ¿¡Cómo demonios hacía eso!

—Stilettos rojos, Marc Jacobs— Mascullé entre dientes. Me puse el teléfono en el hombro y lo detuve con la barbilla mientras comenzaba a abrochar mi camisa blanca. Hoy llevaba una falda entubada negra y saco a juego, todo cortesía de mis queridos amigos Dolce & Gabbana. La firma les había comprado el 32% de sus acciones el año pasado y ahora parte de sus colecciones eran mías. ¡Bendito sea Emmett y sus fetiches de que tenga ropa de diseñador!

—Segunda puerta, lado izquierdo, hasta arriba— Dijo y soltó una risita—. ¡Tranquila, Bella! Regreso mañana. Aparte, recuerda que parte de tu histeria es porque hoy es lunes… día de cansancio post- coital. ¡No entiendo como Emmett y tú pueden tener tanto sexo! ¿Sabes? Esto puede caer en ninfomanía y puede ser peligroso.

—-Jaja Mira quien lo dice señorita "Me-cojo-a-lo-que-se-mueva" ¿Cuántos van, huh? ¡Te puedo apostar a que te tirarías a Tyler si no fuera gay! — Murmuré mientras tomaba los tacones de la caja y me los ponía.

—¡Para tu mayor información ya me tiré a Tyler! ¡Lloró como niñita cuando se vino! Fuera de que fue bastante patético, me hizo reír— Dejé escapar una risita ante la imagen. Sólo Alice se podría coger al Gay más grande de New York y vivir para contarlo.

—¿Ew? No sé ni porque estamos teniendo esta conversación— Murmuré y fui al baño para lavarme los dientes.

—¡Ay! ¡Ahora si habla la célibe! En fin dime ¿Hoy firman contrato con CM? — Me puse un poco de brillo y arreglé mi cabello para que no pareciera la melena de Mufasa.

—Mmm-Hmm— Contesté y comencé a ponerme rímel. ¡Malditas normas de etiqueta para la oficina! Pero bueno ¿A quién quería engañar? Yo misma las había puesto. No me gustaba otra manera de vestir que no fueran Stilettos y ropa de diseñador. Cuando tenía 17 amaba mis tenis Converse y mis camisas de franela a cuadros, pero eso ya había pasado. Todo lo que me había gustado se había ido a la basura junto con _él, _junto con los sueños de una niñita inocente que había amado. Ahí fue a donde fueron a parar todas las comodidades y sentimientos, a la mierda.

—¿Y ya conoces al dueño? — Preguntó Alice del otro lado de la línea.

—No, pero apuesto a que es un anciano de ochenta años que necesita Viagra— Murmuré y lancé un beso al espejo antes de apagar la luz y salir del baño.

—¿Por qué siempre estas pensando en sexo?

—Uh, no lo sé. ¿Tal vez porque es la cosa más deliciosa que existe y rige mi vida como Hitler regía el holocausto? Bueno pequeña te dejo, tengo que llegar a la oficina. Te espero mañana a primera hora aquí en mi departamento— Tomé mi bolso de mano, eché las llaves de mi auto, mi iTouch, mi cartera y la cerré.

—De acuerdo, Is. Te quiero, mucha suerte— Y con eso colgué el teléfono. Yo jamás contestaba ese "te quiero", no estaba acostumbrada y sí, la amaba como mi mejor amiga, pero a menos que me estuvieran ahorcando con unas bragas de látex, no se lo diría.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero así era como mi vida se movía. Esa palabra jamás salía por más que quisiera y por ello había perdido muchas cosas las cuales amaba de verdad. ¿Triste no? Pero nadie vino aquí para vivir un cuento de hadas. En esta vida de sufre para conseguir lo que quieres, y si eso no sirve sigues. Aunque las cicatrices del pasado sigan ardiendo ante los recuerdos.

Llegué a los elevadores y pulsé la letra E que estaba marcada en negro. Observé la vista por el vidrió del elevador mientras bajaba 59 pisos. Sí, ¿Exagerada? Pero amaba la vista de mi Penthouse, era perfecta porque daba hacia el Central Park y me hacía sentir en paz, sentimiento que pocas cosas podían lograrlo. ¿Otra cosa que me traía paz? ¡El sexo! ¡Bendito Adán y Eva cuando decidieron tragarse la manzana!

La música de fondo comenzaba a hartarme, era de esas que ponen en los típicos cocteles de bienvenida en las compañías en donde a nadie le interesa conocer a nadie y aún así te obligan a socializar con estúpidos que sólo te miran los senos. Gracias a Dios que Emmett estaba siempre ahí para mantenerlos en su lugar.

El simple recuerdo me daba escalofríos.

Antes de salir del elevador me di el último vistazo en el reflejo del cristal y salí caminando rápidamente. Tenía veinte minutos para llegar a la oficina o estaría completa y totalmente tarde. Saludé a Mr. Smith el señor encargado del estacionamiento y me subí a mi _Alfa 8c spider. _Amaba ese auto, una de mis más preciadas posesiones y todo gracias a que Emmett me había obligado a acompañarlo a la presentación del maldito auto. En cuanto lo vi supe que tendría que estar en mi lugar de aparcamiento y justamente una semana después ahí se encontraba. Simple y jodidamente perfecto.

La alarma sonó, abrí la puerta y me deslicé en el asiento del piloto. El olor a los interiores de cuero negro llegó a mi nariz mientras el techo comenzaba a moverse para que el auto se hiciera convertible. ¡Una jodida maravilla deportiva!

Conecté el iPod y lo puse en aleatorio, cualquier canción estaría bien para comenzar el día. Metí reversa y salí de mi lugar. Levanté la mano para despedirme del Sr. Smith y salí a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

Amaba el aire a ciudad, la gente pasando alrededor tuyo, los grandes edificios y los parques. Era vigorizante, sabías que había vida aparte de ti y eso era lo que me encantaba, que me mantenía con los pies en la tierra. Todo este tiempo desde que _él _había desaparecido había sido un cambio muy grande, y no sólo a lo físico me refería, por lo cual algunas veces mi mente volaba y olvidaba que había otras personas en mi vida aparte de mí.

Benditos cambios.

Ya no era aquella niñita de 17 años la cual con decirle un "Te amo" caía rendida a tus pies. Él me había mostrado que en este mundo no hay personas buenas, sólo personas con buenas intenciones que terminan deshaciéndose con el paso de sus acciones. Después de aquel día en el parque de Chicago me di cuenta de que todas esas ideas que me había formado desde pequeña en donde el príncipe azul llegaba a salvarte sólo eran puras fantasías. Ideas traídas de la mente de una pequeña que se dejó llevar por un par de ojos verdes y un cabello rebelde perfecto.

¿Dolida? No, la verdad era que esa fase ya la había pasado, Emmett me había ayudado a salir un poco del hoyo negro en el que me encontraba, aunque jamás le dije quién era el que me había metido ahí y el jamás preguntó. No eran necesarias las palabras para saber que fuese como fuese yo jamás volvería a confiar en nadie de la manera en la que confié en _él._

Cuando llegue aquí un frío 24 de diciembre hace siete años conocí a Emmett en una cafetería que estaba cerca del humilde departamento donde me estaba quedando. La verdad era que no tenía dinero ni para un café, todo estaba contado para pagar la renta y mi escuela. ¿Mis padres? Ellos habían muerto años antes, Renée y Charlie fueron los mejores padres que una niña pudo haber pedido, hasta que un accidente automovilístico los arrebato de mis manos. Viví en un orfanato hasta que a los 16 una familia me adoptó, y si se me permite ser honesta… hubiera preferido morir en el accidente de auto con mis papas a vivir con la familia Denali. Fueron mi peor pesadilla hasta que lo conocí a _él._

Mejor amigo de mi hermana adoptiva, Tanya… él cambio mi vida, me hizo ver los pequeños detalles de otra manera, me enseñó a amar… claro, si a eso le podemos decir que al día siguiente que me entregue a él, me rompió el alma. Pero bueno… hasta cierto punto lo veo como mi culpa ¿Quién me manda a confiar y ponerle tanta fe a alguien? Y no saldré con el rollo de que era demasiado perfecto para mí y que tengo la autoestima del tamaño de una papa… porque no es así. Más bien, él fue el que no fue suficientemente bueno para mí… fue él el que desaprovechó una muy buena oportunidad. Después de todo ¿Cuándo te encuentras una mujer como yo?

Aunque a pesar de los años sí le agradezco una cosa… el hecho de que me haya sacado de mi estado de idiotez y me haya mostrado el mundo tal cual es. Aprendí que el que ama ciegamente muere por estúpido.

¿En qué me quedé de mi historia con Emmett? Sí, lo sé… el pasado en el pasado. ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que me lo vuelva a topar? Una en un millón… y esperaba que el millón ganara. No creo que pueda… olvídalo. Prosigo con la historia del grandulón.

Ese día yo estaba viendo por la ventana las tazas humeantes de café y los pastelillos en las vitrinas. Mi estomago se moría de hambre pero no era una opción el darme ese tipo de gustos. Recuerdo que una mano toco mi hombro y me giré asustada para ver de quien se trataba. Muchachita incrédula y lastimada… sí, ésa era yo. Ahí parado frente a mí se encontraba el que ahora es mi mejor amigo, con dos tazas humeantes de café y un paquete de panecillos. Se presentó como Emmett McCarty y por alguna extraña razón… a pesar de que la confianza se había esfumado, me sentí protegida con él. Me invitó a sentarme y comenzamos a charlar. Dijo que me había visto parada viendo por el cristal y que se le hizo extraño que no entrara… algunas horas después yo ya estaba desnuda en su cama y el encima de mí.

¿Rápido? Ponlo como tu mente lo desee… pero desde ese momento nos hicimos inseparables.

Él me ayudó justo cuando más lo necesitaba… y siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Es el único hombre que realmente dejo que se me acerque, y no sólo en el aspecto físico. Unos meses después me ofreció trabajo en la empresa que comenzaba a formar… y ahora soy vicepresidente de una de las empresas más conocidas a nivel mundial por comprar acciones y destruir los pequeños mercados de trabajo que sólo quitan el tiempo a los mercados grandes que realmente sí dan dinero. Éramos McCarty- Swan Business. ¿Vaya nombrecito hugh? ¡Pero qué bien se sentía llegar al edificio y ver tu nombre gigante hasta el último piso de este!

Bajé la velocidad a segunda y me estacione a un lado del _Bugatti Veyro_ de Emmett. ¿Obsesión con los autos? Sí, pero cuando tenias el dinero para comprarte bebés deportivos… créeme, así te quedes un año sin sexo te los compras. ¡Eran mejor que un orgasmo estos autos!

Tome mi iTouch, mi bolsa, le puse el techo a mi tesoro y bajé del auto. La alarma sonó mientras iba caminando a los elevadores. Respiré profundamente porque sabía que en cuanto las puertas se abriesen en mi piso, la máscara de tranquilidad que mi rostro tenía tendría que desaparecer. En mi trabajo no me conocían específicamente por lo amable que podía llegar a ser, en sí… nadie me conocía por mi amabilidad a excepción de Alice y Emmett. No permitía a nadie llegar tan lejos como para que conocieran al verdadero yo.

Suspiré y observé cómo las puertas se iban abriendo lentamente. ¿Recuerdan la tranquilidad? Bueno, olvídenlo… la oficina parecía un caos total. Gente moviéndose a velocidad irreal… y yo, bueno, yo tomándome mi tiempo. Por mí que el dueño de CM esperara… de todos modos aquí era yo la que compraría sus acciones, no él a mí.

Caminé a paso normal hacia mi oficina y al instante Amber, mi secretaria, salió de una esquina y comenzó a balbucear sobre mis citas. Realmente no le estaba prestando atención, me dolía la cabeza de sólo pensar en lo que tenía que hacer hoy.

—¡Sh, sh, sh! Amber ¿Podrías callarte por un maldito momento? Tu vocecita no me deja pensar. Antes que comiences de nuevo con tu parloteo quiero mi café en la oficina y un Croissant de los de la esquina— Murmuré con cansancio y me giré a ver a la pobre muchachita que se encogió y me observé con miedo. _"Así es perra, tenme miedo"._

—De… de acuerdo Srita. Swan— Contestó y se giró en sus talones para salir como una flecha a los elevadores.

Dios… ¿Qué no le había quedado claro el primer día que entro a trabajar aquí que no me molestara con su maldita voz de pito en la mañana? ¡Urgh! ¿Tenían retraso o qué? Menudo sueldo se le pagaba para que fuera una incompetente.

Negué con la cabeza y caminé hasta mi despacho. El gran cristal que se encontraba detrás de mi silla me dejaba ver toda la ciudad, era de piso a techo así que… bueno ¿Privacidad? Sí la había, a menos que se subieran a un helicóptero y estuvieran en el piso 45 para poder verte.

Entré, aventé mi bolso debajo del escritorio y me senté a la espera de mi desayuno. Quince minutos y no habría más… quince minutos o si no despediría a la inútil de mi secretaria. El tener hambre me ponía de malas.

Encendí mi Laptop y el signo de Windows apareció en la pantalla. Abrí mi Messenger y al instante una ventanita con un mensaje se abrió.

_McCarty dice: Me gustan tus zapatos… pero me gustaría más como se verían enrollados en mi cadera ¿Sabes?_

Sonreí. Sí, esto era todos los días.

_Swan dice: ¿Ah, sí? A mí me gustaría más como se vería tu mano en… _

_McCarty dice: ¿En dónde? Vamos, bebé. Dímelo._

Me carcajeé, siempre tan predecible.

_Swan dice: En mi pelo… ¿Sabes? Tengo un pelo muy bonito._

_McCarty dice: Claro… lo logro apreciar cada vez que lo jalo para que te excites más._

_Swan dice: Hm…Chico sucio ¿por qué no vienes a mi oficina y te enseñaré lo que es verdadera excitación?_

_McCarty dice: Voy en camino bebé, pero siento decirte que en media hora llegan los inversionistas de CM y no podré investigarlo :( _

_Swan dice: Media hora es más que suficiente. Te espero._

Una sonrisa idiota se formo en mis labios mientras esperaba a que mi "Amigo" llegara. ¿Media hora? Bah, con quién creía que hablaba… sería más que suficiente para que se viniera en mi mano.

Exactamente cuarenta segundos después tenía a Emmett entrando a mi oficina y poniéndole seguro a la puerta. ¡Bendito seas, sexo!

Sin decir ni una sola palabra me abalancé sobre él y lo bese salvajemente. Era uno de nuestros encuentros en la oficina donde tendría que ser rápido. Nos ayudaba a sacar la tensión antes de cerrar los tratos.

Lo empujé hasta que quedó sentado en el sillón que estaba frente a mi escritorio y rápidamente desabroché sus pantalones. El pobre había estado tan estresado las últimas semanas por este cierre de contrato que tendría que ayudarlo a relajarse.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta cuando mi mano rozo su erección. Abrí el ziper de su pantalón y saqué su miembro de los bóxers. Mis ojos se iluminaron, jamás me cansaría de verlo. Me hinqué en el piso y acerque su pene lentamente a mi boca. Un gemido de desesperación salió de la boca de Emmett y yo solté una risita antes de pasar mi lengua suavemente por su cabeza.

Lo tomé con las dos manos y comencé a masajearlo mientras que con mi lengua saboreaba su punta. Como era de esperarse Emmett movió su cadera en un acto reflejo y sus dos manos tomaron mi cabeza para marcar el ritmo. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y me excitó aún más el ver su rostro de excitación. Si hay algo que podía matar a Emmett era que le hicieran sexo oral en la oficina. Ese hombre estaba lleno de fantasías.

-Bella…- Jadeó- Tu boca se siente tan bien. Vamos bebé, más rápido.

Lo obedecí, pasando mi lengua más abajo. Él gimió y volvió a mover la cadera. Yo por mi parte estaba mojada, si no fuera porque teníamos media hora este jueguito terminaría realmente bien.

Afuera todos seguían trabajando… y eso lo hacía más excitante.

Emmett se enderezó y una de sus manos acarició mi espalda y llego a mi trasero. Yo solté un pequeño gritito cuando sentí una nalgada. Dios, este hombre iba a matarme.

—Ugh… Bella…— Gruñó y yo aceleré los movimientos con mi boca.

Pasaron cinco minutos y mi lengua seguía haciendo círculos en él. Los gemidos de Emmett cada vez eran más altos y sentía que estaba cerca de acabar. Levanté mi rostro y mis labios dejaron su miembro, pero seguí masajeándolo.

—Vente, Emmett… quiero que te vengas. Vamos cariño ¿No te gusta lo que te hago? —Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al ver que comenzaba a tensarse.

—Bella… Dios… sigue — Gruño y momentos después se vino con un gemido. Me bebí todo, no era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes… aparte, no podíamos dejar rastros en la oficina.

Dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y suspiró. Yo sonreí y me senté a un lado de él. Besé tiernamente sus labios y acaricie su mejilla.

—Wow…— Susurró y se comenzó a abrochar los pantalones.

—Sí, es una manera de decirlo— Contesté y caminé de nuevo hacia mi escritorio.

—Al parecer alguien hoy está muy ambientada— Comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro—. No te preocupes cariño… deja que salgamos de aquí y te aseguro que con lo que te voy a hacer en la noche… mañana no podrás caminar.

Me gire y los ojos se me iluminaron. ¡Sí! ¡Sexo duro!

—¿Lo prometes? — Pregunté con un puchero

—Lo prometo— Contestó y besó suavemente mis labios.

—Por cierto. Prepárate… en diez minutos llegan los de CM— Susurró, me cerró el ojo y salió de la oficina. Dejé escapar una risita cuando varios de los empleados observaron a Emmett con morbosidad. Sí, no era un secreto el que él y yo teníamos sexo… todos en la oficina sabían que él y yo éramos "Pareja".

Me levanté del asiento y fui al baño privado de mi oficina. Comencé a arreglarme el cabello que estaba despeinado gracias a las manos de Emmett y el maquillaje. Me observe en el espejo y no pude evitar suspirar por lo que se venía.

Si… los de CM no sabrían que les caería del cielo.

Ahora bien ¿Dónde había puesto mi bolsa de maquillaje?

_Demonios… _tendría que marcarle a Alice de nuevo. ¡El duende me iba a matar!

¡Urgh!


	5. Capítulo 3: Me encontraste

**Disclaimer: **No, los personajes no son míos –I wish- Son de Meyer.

**Summary: ** Edward la abandonó porque ella ya no significaba nada, Bella quedó destrozada después de aquel último adiós en la banca de aquel parque. ¿Qué pasara años después cuando se vuelvan a encontrar? ¿El amor renacerá o la sombra del odio seguirá?

**3.- Capítulo.**

"_Me encontraste y me volviste a perder"_

**Best Of You**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

"_Is someone getting the best__  
><em>_The best, the best, the best of you?"_

_(Best of you- Foo Fighters)_

– Amber, quiero los archivos de la empresa Twilight en mi oficina para cuando salga de la reunión– Murmuré mientras tomaba los archivos de CM y mi Blackberry –. Y, por favor, no te equivoques. Sé que tu cerebro es demasiado pequeño como para comprender el verdadero significado de esos papeles. Así que, si no quieres que tu bono de despedida esté en tu escritorio para el final del día, te recomiendo que uses esa cabecita tuya, a la cual por cierto se le pasó el peróxido, y pongas atención. No quiero que pase lo mismo que la otra vez.

– Sí, Srta. Swan– Asintió con la cabeza y salió de mi oficina casi corriendo. Rodé los ojos… esa mujer iba a terminar matándome de un ataque de histeria.

La última vez, por estar coqueteando con el repartidor de Fedex, confundió los archivos de la empresa Dweyer con los de los Weber. Esto por poco nos cuesta una baja del 25.7% en el negocio de cada una de las empresas. Estuve trabajando más de dos días completos en reordenar los archivos que la… _idiota _había mezclado. Ese día no la corrí porque Emmett me lo pidió; según él, la pobre tenía deudas y salió con su sermón de: "Todos cometemos errores, bebé" claro, todo esto me lo dijo mientras su lengua estaba penetrándome y sus dedos jugando con mi clítoris. Interesante manera de convencer a las personas, ¿cierto?

_Ah… ¡Qué buenos recuerdos!_

Salí de mi oficina y caminé directamente a la sala de juntas donde sabía que Emmett estaría. El pobre había preparado todo detalladamente, ya que si los de CM aceptaban, eso quería decir que compraríamos el 34% de acciones, generando ganancias para nuestra empresa de hasta 105 millones de dólares al año. CM era una de las empresas más fuertes en el mercado de materiales de construcción, con exportaciones a todas partes del mundo. No podíamos dejar pasar una oportunidad así, la competencia, que eran V&V, morían por apropiarse de este trato y no podíamos dejar que eso sucediera.

Al entrar, vi como mi mejor amigo caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda. Se veía tan adorable con su ceño fruncido y hablando para sí… Dios… ¿Por qué no lo pude conocer a él primero que a aquel hombre que fue el que me rompió el corazón? Le odiaba inclusive más por haberme condenado a una vida de desconfianza. Cada caricia, cada suspiro o palabra no eran cien por ciento reales, o en mi caso… yo no la podía creer completamente. Mil veces intenté convencerme de que esto no era cierto, que realmente yo era la que me estaba engañando, que las personas a mi alrededor sí me querían por lo que era, no por lo que podía llegar a darles; pero esas mil veces _sus palabras_ regresaban a mi mente como mil pitidos. Eran las que me hacían caer en la realidad de que fuese como fuese, que aunque me lo dijesen con el corazón en la mano eso, el cariño incondicional, jamás sería real. Nadie nunca jamás sería completamente honesto.

Pienso que tal vez Emmett y Alice podrían ser la excepción a la regla, pero, entre más me sumerjo en ese pensamiento, más dolor me causa. El miedo a lo desconocido, en mi caso, es gigante. Prefiero… y preferiré por siempre quedarme en mi zona de confort, donde nadie me lastime.

Donde ya no puedan romperme más el corazón.

– Si sigues así terminaras haciendo un hoyo, Bebé. Y siento decirte que estamos en un edificio de más de cuarenta pisos… entonces no creo que sea muy conveniente– Susurré y caminé hacia donde se encontraba. Rodeé su cintura con los brazos y besé su cuello. Sentí como al instante se relajó. Yo era la única persona que podía sacarlo de sus estados de estrés y él era el único que podía sacarme de los míos.

– ¿Qué pasa si no quieren firmar el contrato, bebé? – Preguntó y bajó su rostro para poder observarme.

– Entonces serán unos idiotas porque si no aceptan nuestra oferta, quedarán en bancarrota y si se van con V&V, igual quedarán en la nada. Somos su única opción, _cuore. (1)_- Contesté y sentí como sus manos se ceñían en mi cadera.

– _Cazzo, mi eccito quando si parla italiano (2)_ – Murmuró antes de acortar la distancia que nos separaba y unir sus labios con los míos. Por supuesto, sabía que Emmett amaba cuando hablaba italiano. Amaba la fuerza con la que su cuerpo hacía trabajar al mío; amaba su olor natural… lavanda, pinos y chocolate; amaba que fuese el único que pudiera sacarme una sonrisa en esos días en los que la oscuridad regresaba a mi vida; amaba que, fuese como fuese…él estaría ahí para mí sin importar nada.

Bendito el momento en el que Emmett apareció en mi vida.

Su boca era suave contra la mía. En momentos como éste no era algo pasional o lujurioso. Éste era de esos momentos en los que el cariño que nos teníamos el uno por el otro salía a flote. Era uno de ésos en los que decíamos todas aquellas palabras que nos guardábamos… era aquél en el que nos dábamos cuenta que vivir separados sería un error, que no podríamos sobrevivir el uno sin el otro.

Era ese momento en el cual me daba cuenta de que Emmett, era una parte gigante de mi corazón.

Sentí su erección presionada contra mi estómago y supe que teníamos que detenernos. Empujé suavemente a mi oso y sus grandes ojos grises se conectaron con los míos. Su respiración estaba acelerada al igual que la mía, sus labios rojos e hinchados lo hacían ver inocentemente lujurioso.

¡Ya quería que fuese de noche!

Una sonrisa juguetona bailoteaba en sus labios y casi doy gracias al cielo que en ese momento Amber tocase la puerta de cristal. Me giré a verla. Sus ojos incrédulos iban de las manos de Emmett, las cuales estaban en mi cintura, a mi rostro que suponía debía de tener la palabra EXCITACIÓN marcada en toda la frente.

– Ejem… – Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa – Los de CM ya están aquí ¿Los hago pasar?

– Sí– Contestó Emmett y soltó mi cadera. Caminé hasta quedar frente el ventanal y observé mi reflejo buscando alguna imperfección. Había dejado mi saco en la oficina y el maldito aire acondicionado me daba frío, así que no ayudaba mucho a mis pezones ya que estos estaban erectos por el beso con Emmett. ¡Malditas hormonas!

Escuché la voz chillona de Amber musitando un _"Adelante" _y escuché como entraban a la sala de juntas. Plasmé una sonrisa en mi rostro y me giré para verles.

Al instante sentí que aquella mascara de tranquilidad se desprendía de mi rostro.

"_No…"_

Unos ojos verdes se conectaron con los míos. Cabello cobrizo rebelde y una palidez que rayaba en lo mágico. Labios rosas y pómulos pronunciados. Olor a luz de sol, menta, vainilla y almizcle me rodeó y arrastró mi alma al fondo de las memorias.

"_No, no, no, no…"_

"_No me hagas esto… no por favor…"_

Sentí que todo a mí alrededor desaparecía. Sus ojos me hicieron sentir como si tuviese 17 años de nuevo y estuviese en aquel parque de Chicago. Me sentí expuesta, desnuda.

Me observaba con la misma expresión de shock que suponía yo tenía en el rostro. Algo dentro de mi pecho se removió o más bien hizo acto de presencia para luego volver a desaparecer. Sentí como si el aire escapara de mis pulmones progresivamente… lento, lastimoso.

Y todo comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta. Podía escuchar la voz de Emmett dándoles la bienvenida y voces masculinas contestando. Podía sentir cómo se movían a mi alrededor y cómo el aire golpeaba contra mi nuca. Sentía todo pero a la vez las sensaciones desaparecían de mi cuerpo.

La respiración comenzó a acelerarse, sentía como si el corazón en cualquier momento se me fuese a salir del pecho.

"_No… no, no, no ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace él aquí?"_

Y los recuerdos de besos y caricias arrasaron con mi mente. "Te amo" mil veces, un abrazo y suspiros… 

Un latigazo de dolor me marcó el cuerpo… éste era el idiota que había hecho que mi vida se terminara, era el imbécil que le había robado la inocencia a una niña de diecisiete años… era el maldito desgraciado que había hecho que huyera de casa.

Era el hijo de puta que más odiaba en este mundo.

– Buenas tardes, Srta. Swan– Uno de los hombres que venían con… _él, _me tendió su mano – Soy Carlisle Cullen.

Algo hizo clic en mi mente. CM = Cullen Masen. Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

_¿¡Ese hijo de perra qué hacía aquí!_

Extendí la mano y tomé la del Sr. Cullen. Una sonrisa falsa se formó de nuevo en mis labios. Si iba a perder el control no iba a ser aquí donde todos lo vieran y Edward pudiese disfrutarlo.

– Un gusto en conocerlo– Estreché su mano y por primera vez desde que había llegado, mi vista se enfocó en el hombre que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos verdes me observaban con calidez, su cabello rubio con canas dejaba ver su verdadera edad, unos cuarenta y tantos… Su piel era fría y suave. Jamás pensé que llegaría a conocer al padre de Edward, y ahora… estaba frente a mí, estrechando mi mano, sin saber que su hijo había destruido mi vida.

– Les presento a mi socio, Jasper Hale– Señaló al rubio que estaba a un lado suyo y me giré a verle. Tenía un aura misteriosa, sus ojos azules te penetraban y sabías que en el momento en el que te observara, leería tus emociones. Era alto y realmente guapo, era como ver a una estrella de cine y cohibirte ante su presencia.

Emmett, a mi lado, tomó su mano con fuerza y pude escuchar como murmuraba un "Mucho gusto". Plasmé otra de mis sonrisas y levanté la barbilla. Sentía aquella mirada verde penetrante en mi rostro y al instante supe que ni aunque quisiera podría evitarlo.

Volteé mi rostro para ver a Emmett y él me observaba con cara preocupada, la duda en sus hermosos ojos grises. Yo negué con la cabeza… no, él no se tendría que enterar de que, la razón por la cual yo era de esta manera, se encontraba ahora frente a nosotros.

Él no se tenía que enterar de que el hombre por el cual yo no podía creer en el amor era Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

– Y él es mi hijo, Edward Cullen– Sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda en cuanto su nombre fue pronunciado. El intento de sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se quedó ahí, congelada.

"_Respira, respira. Tú eres mejor que él. Tú eres diferente."_

Invoqué todas las memorias de mi pasado, el dolor, la desconfianza, el sufrimiento. Todo pasó frente a mis ojos en segundos… observé el cambio y lo que él había hecho. Me vi a mí misma por todo lo que había sucedido, saliendo del hoyo negro. Teniendo una vida propia. Siendo yo.

"– _Entiéndelo…_– _ Murmuró y sentí un suave toque en mi frente. Aunque, en estos momentos no sabía qué era realidad y qué era mentira_ –_ No vales la pena…_

_Una lágrima solitaria se escapó de mi ojo. El aire se fue de mis pulmones y todo alrededor desapareció._

– _Buena suerte Bella…_– _ Sonrió burlonamente y dio media vuelta caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida de aquel parque."_

Y sonreí… sonreí auténticamente. Éste era el hombre por el cual había conocido a mi mejor amigo, por el cual mí inocencia había desaparecido…

… era el hombre por el cual mí vida había cambiado.

Todo por aquellas palabras.

– Un gusto _conocerte_, Edward Cullen– Sonreí más brillantemente, levanté una ceja y tomé su mano.

"_Y ahora ¿quién es el que no vale la pena?"_

– El gusto es mío… Srta. Swan– Murmuró con el rostro tenso y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron.

Y aunque fuese, detrás de toda mi fachada cínica, sentí una punzada en el corazón que se fue extendiendo y que si no detenía… iba a acabar con todos los muros que había hecho a lo largo de tantos años.

"_No vales la pena…"_

Sus palabras vinieron a mi mente y, con otra más de mis sonrisas frías, comencé la junta.

Ésta, iba a ser una reunión _demasiado larga._


	6. Capítulo 4: Ojos VS Internét

**Disclaimer:**No, los personajes no son míos –I wish- Son de Meyer.

**Summary:**Él la abandonó porque jamás significó nada. Ella quedó destrozada hasta el punto de ser irreconocible. Años pasan, y el destino los junta. ¿Qué haces cuando encuentras al único hombre capaz de destrozar tu ya muy jodido corazón? .OOC

**N/A: **Se necesita una canción para éste cap, si no... pues no vale. "Come Alive" de Foo Fighters es la elegida, así que vayan a Youtube rápido :) ¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>4.- Capítulo.<strong>

"_Ojos que no ven… internet que te lo muestra"_

**Best Of You**

By Mommy's Bad Girl

_Is someone getting the best__  
><em>_The best, the best, the best of you?__  
><em>_(Best of you- Foo Fighters)_

Podía escuchar el pulso en mis oídos mientras me acercaba a la cabeza extrema de la sala para que mi espalda quedara hacia el ventanal. Podía sentir _su _mirada clavada en mi nuca intentando hacerme un hoyo, o en todo caso volarme la cabeza. Mi respiración ya se había tranquilizado pero aun así, sabía que por cualquier cosita podría comenzar a hiperventilar de nuevo como si de una _jodida _vaca corriendo se tratase. Bajo de su escrutinio sentía como si tuviese otra vez 17 y fuera indefensa y frágil. Cosa que no lo era porque no estábamos en Chicago, no tenía 17, no era pobre y ya no era una estúpida o frágil.

Pero aun así no podía evitarlo. El color verde de su mirada era hechizante.

Juraba que si sus ojos fueran pistolas ya me hubiera matado, o al menos me hubieran causado unas cuantas heridas.

_Jodido imbécil._

Esto era como un universo paralelo.

Carlisle se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, de lado izquierdo Jasper y del otro… _el pedazo de mierda. _

Emmett se sentó en la otra cabecera y yo me senté a su lado derecho. Nuestro abogado, El señor Jenkins, se había presentado y sentado segundos después de que Carlisle hiciera las respectivas presentaciones y que a mí casi me diera un infarto por verle.

Amber cerró la puerta con una última de sus risitas estúpidas y Emmett abrió la carpeta que tenía enfrente.

–Página 53, párrafo tres, por favor– Murmuró Jenkins y yo me puse de pie con los hombros tensos.

–OK, voy a ser clara desde un principio porque honestamente, ni ustedes quieren escuchar toda la barbarie de verborrea que podría darles y yo no quiero hacerlo porque aquí hay un punto clave al cual quiero llegar, y no me quiero tardar en hacerlo. Venden o se van a la quiebra– Apreté el botón de el control que tenía entre las manos y la presentación que estaba frente a nosotros cambió a una grafica de los valores de la empresa en cuanto a sus ventas.

–Estuvimos investigando con respecto al escándalo de CM hace dos meses. Entendemos que su compañía estuvo a punto de perder más de cuarenta millones por la venta del 15% de sus acciones a una empresa que era fraude–Prosiguió Emmett y le dio otro clic al botón enseñando la baja de acciones que hubo en esos dos meses.

–Entonces, dado esto noso…– Proseguí, pero… como siempre _alguien _tenía que interrumpir.

–Eso es invasión a la privacidad– Susurró la voz de Edward desde el lado izquierdo de la sala. Era extraño, porque su voz había cambiado, se había hecho más profunda y aterciopelada… ¿Más perfecta? _Hijo de puta._

Lo observé con una ceja levantada y suspiré con cansancio. ¿En serio empezaría con todo esto?

–No, no lo es– Contestó la voz seria de Emmett–. No cuando está por toda la internet junto con los escándalos que usted, señor Cullen, ha tenido con respecto a… _sus problemas de vida personal_. Eso y el fraude les han hecho perder casi a la mitad de sus clientes. ¿Está o no está de acuerdo, Sr. Cullen?

Jasper ahogo una risa con un "ataque de tos" muy poco convincente y yo no oculté mi sonrisa. ¿Así era como quería jugar? De acuerdo, su reputación dejaba demasiado a qué desear y yo no tenía por qué callarme.

–Entonces, proseguía…–Continué–Nosotros lo que deseamos hacer, seños Cullen– Carlisle me observó, expectante–, es comprarle a CM el 32% de sus acciones, cambiando un poco las inversiones de estas. Comenzaríamos, si usted puede ver en la página 62, ofreciéndoles 35.4 millones de dólares, con respecto al índice del dólar y el IVA financiero. Como podrá observar es un trato demasiado bueno, sabe demasiado bien que la corporación V&V está ansiosa por robarse no sólo el 32% de sus acciones sino un 100%, así que sugiero que consideren el trato.

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras todos observaban la _jodida _carpeta que tenían enfrente. Yo la había memorizado, así que no había razón por la cual tuviera que verla o prestarle atención. Emmett a mi lado me sonrió y su mano tomó la mía por debajo de la mesa haciéndome sonreír suavemente. Hubiese podido calmarme, _mierda _sino, pero la mirada penetrante del imbécil que tenía enfrente me elevaba los nervios hasta la punta.

Sentía que las mariposas me atacaban el estomago. Me sentía completamente estúpida… o sea, no era como si fuese a caer rendida a sus pies besándole la suela de sus zapatos de diseñador y rogándole porque regresáramos, él me había aprendido a no rogarle a nadie y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, jugando su juego.

–El costo es demasiado bajo por las acciones– La voz de Edward habló y aventó la carpeta hacia adelante con desinterés.

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir ¿Quién mierda se creía que era para comportarse en MI sala de juntas de esa manera? ¿Quién se creía para hablarme así? ¡Él ni era dueño de la maldita empresa, carajo!

–Disculpe, señor Cullen– Me dirigí directamente a él, deseándole la muerte en ese momento o tal vez un castigo divino que lo callara para siempre.

Cuando sus ojos se unieron con los míos fue como si el mundo intentara desaparecer, pero para mí buena suerte… no lo hizo e internamente me alegré de ello, no estaba de humor para ser "alumbrada" por su estúpida sonrisa barata de lado.

–¿Sí, _señorita _Swan? – Contestó con una ceja enarcada y, aunque lo odiara, tenía que aceptar que seguía siendo igual de hermoso y perfecto que como le recordaba.

–¿Es acaso usted dueño o socio de la empresa? – Pregunté y tomé una de las plumas que estaban en medio para poder jugar con ella.

Carlisle levantó la vista de la carpeta que tenía enfrente y se aclaró la garganta.

–No, Srita. Swan. ÉL la va a heredar en cuanto yo decida retirarme. Sólo vino porque está aprendiendo respecto a CM– Contestó con voz suave, pero seria. Yo por mi parte no dejé de observar a Edward… sus ojos se oscurecieron ante las palabras de su padre pero no rompió el contacto visual.

–En ese caso si él no va a invertir dinero en esto le pido de la manera más atenta que no hable u opine al respecto. Es mi sala de juntas, es mi contrato. ¿Es dueño o socio de aunque sea el 1% de las acciones? No, entonces… guarde sus opiniones para su padre y háblenlas en otro momento porque créame Sr. _Cullen_–Sonreí sin gracia–, muy poco me interesa lo que usted opine o piense al respecto de MIS contratos. Mientras usted no tenga un rol activo en esto, no me interesa saber lo que siente, opina, piensa o desea decir ¿Entendido? – Terminé con todo inocente.

Se escuchó un jadeo de fondo.

Emmett apretó mi mano y el pánico cubrió sus hermosos ojos grises. Tenía que tranquilizarme antes de que todo esto explotara y terminara por aventarle mis tacones en el rostro al imbécil que estaba enfrente, pero era simplemente insoportable tenerlo tan cerca y no poder golpearlo como yo quería.

Edward me observó con odio por algunos instantes los cuales me parecieron infinitos. Por extraño que pareciera sus ojos ya no me daban miedo, aunque sí… sus facciones comenzaban a hacerse monstruosas, pero seguía siendo el mismo Edward. El mismo estúpido y patético Edward que pensaba que por una mirada podría acabar al mundo y tendría lo que quisiera. Tal vez eso le funcionara con las demás personas a su alrededor, porque tenía que aceptar que era un poco espeluznante, pero conmigo ya no.

Nada de sus trucos funcionaría conmigo. Nunca más.

–¿Qué opina, Señor Cullen, Señor Hale? – Preguntó Emmett, en un intento por regresar la conversación a temas más seguros, y se lo agradecí internamente. Dios sabría qué sucedería si seguíamos con esto.

–En lo personal – Murmuró Jasper y me giré a verle con curiosidad ¿En lo personal qué? –, opino que el precio si es un poco bajo. Sabemos que la compañía no anda muy bien… pero el precio está muy por debajo de lo que realmente vale, para mi gusto y supongo que para el gusto de Carlisle también– Se giró rápidamente hacia el Sr. Cullen y éste asintió al instante.

Sonreí, porque justamente eso era lo que había hecho a propósito. Por supuesto sabía que la compañía costaba muchísimo más de lo que estábamos ofreciendo, pero las regalías serían inmensas si llegábamos a tenerla. Emmett y yo habíamos tramado el plan durante semanas. Largas horas sin dormir, pensando… haciendo, trabajando. Después de arreglarla teníamos sexo duro contra la mesa, o contra cualquier superficie donde estuvgieramos.

Suspiré ante el recuerdo y cinco pares de ojos me observaron expectantes.

–Podríamos subir la oferta a 40.3 millones de dólares– Murmuró Emmett como respuesta y Carlisle enarcó una ceja. _No, no… esto va mal… eso es demasiado._

–Es imposible. El pago mínimo es de 50.4 millones de dólares. La empresa completa está valuada en 294.6 millones de dólares, venderlas a ese preció sería una perdida gigante para nosotros– Contestó y puso la carpeta de regreso en la mesa.

Edward me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios rosas, pero de haberme conocido realmente se daría cuenta que no lo dejaría ir así de largo y que al final CM sería nuestro, le gustara o no.

–Señor Cullen – Emmett habló con voz suave pero seria–, Su empresa está al borde de irse a la bancarrota. Si no vende en este momento créame que vamos a poder comprar estas acciones en un precio muy por debajo de lo que estamos ofreciendo cuando estén en venta porque ustedes ya no pueden mantenerla. Así que le sugiero que lo piense…

–No tengo nada que pensar, hijo. He trabajado en esta empresa toda mi vida, no la voy a vender por menos de lo que es– Contestó con voz cansada. Parecía como si este discurso ya lo hubiese tenido desde tiempo antes, como si ya lo hubiese dicho demasiadas veces. Me preguntaba cuantas empresas en total le habrían hecho propuestas con respecto a la venta de acciones.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza y se comenzó a levantar lentamente de la silla. Emmett tenía el rostro serio pero podía ver en sus ojos que ya veía el trato como perdido y que la desilusión comenzaba a llegar. Demonios… odiaba verlo triste, si una cosa no podía soportar era cuando esos grandes y hermosos ojos grises se llenaban de desilusión.

No podía dejar que los sueños de Emmett se fuesen a la basura. No cuando él era el que había trabajado demasiado duro para esta empresa, para poder estar en el lugar donde ahora se encontraba, para poder hacer el dinero que él quería. No dejaría que uno de los tratos más importantes para la empresa se fuera a la basura por un simple detalle tan banal como el dinero, yo podría poner esos cinco millones faltantes de mi cuenta personal, no me importaba. Le debía más a mi oso de lo que yo podría pagarle algún día. Él me había salvado no sólo de morir de hambre, sino del hoyo profundo de depresión en el que estaba.

–45.4 Millones de dólares y es nuestra última oferta– Dije con voz suave y escuché un jadeo de parte de Emmett quien estaba a mi lado, pero yo observaba a Carlisle quien me veía con interés.

Lentamente, de nuevo, volvió a dejarse caer en la silla y se giró hacia Jasper, quien lo observaba con una ceja levantada. Parecía que estaban teniendo una conversación privada… demasiado interesante. Ellos dos eran de esas personas que por sólo verte a los ojos te podían decir lo que sentían y lo que no. Eso era ser una persona pura de alma y corazón.

–No puedes hacer esto. No podemos pagar 45.4 millones– Susurró Emmett sólo para mí y yo lo miré con ternura.

–Claro que podemos. Yo pondré de mi cuenta personal los cinc millones, E. Y antes de que comiences de histérico a decir que ese es mi dinero quiero decirte que esto lo hago porque lo deseo, porque sé que es importante y porque te lo mereces. Nos lo merecemos– Susurré de regreso y pude ver en la mirada de Emmett demasiados sentimientos, tantos que en algún punto llegaron a confundirme.

Él era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida.

Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mi y levante la cara con una sonrisa que decía _"Jodete-tú-perdiste-yo-gané-¿Ahora-quién-es-el-patetico-imbecil?"_ Quería levantarme de la mesa y golpearlo hasta que mi corazón descansara o hasta que alguien me dijera que era suficiente, pero… no podía. Las damas no hacían eso, y yo era una. Sí, tenía demasiados fetiches en el sexo. Sí, tenía una boca que algún día me iba a atraer problemas. Sí, me drogaba de vez en cuando por diversión. Sí, mi mente estaba completa y totalmente enferma, pero mis padres me enseñaron muchísimo mejor que golpear a un hombre hasta que muriera ahogado en su propio desprecio. Aparte mis tacones valían demasiado como para mancharlos con ese idiota y dudaba que Marc Jacobs quisiera hacerme otros idénticos.

Sabía que si las miradas mataran yo hubiera estado muerta desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Emmett tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y le dio otro suave apretón. Yo me giré y le sonreí, sus ojos grises iluminados con algo que casi se podía probar como "La Victoria". Él era perfecto.

–¿Srita. Swan, Sr. McCarty? – Preguntó Carlisle rompiendo el contacto visual de Jasper y fijando toda su atención en mí.

–¿Sí, dígame? –Hablamos los dos al mismo tiempo y el aire comenzó a sentirse más tenso.

–¿Podrían enviarle una copia del contrato a nuestro abogado? Si todo está en orden firmaremos lo antes posible– Contestó Carlisle y se levantó de la mesa seguido por Jasper y al final Edward. Y yo… yo quería correr y abrazarlo e inclusive ofrecerle sexo oral si eso le hacía feliz.

Ahogue las ganas de chillar y ponerme a bailar alrededor de la mesa desnuda.

–Con gusto, Señor Cullen– Contesté rezando porque no se me rompiera la voz y ponerme en vergüenza frente a todos.

–Papá…– Murmuró Edward con todo de advertencia y con eso parecía como si mi burbuja de felicidad hubiera sido tronada. _Pendejo._

–Lo hablaremos luego, hijo– Susurró Carlisle con voz autoritaria y yo en ese momento no sabía si llorar de la felicidad o carcajearme en el rostro de Edward y cantar danzando a su alrededor "Te lo dije, te lo dije".

Emmett se levantó de la silla, me do un suave abrazo y beso en la frente y caminó hacia ellos. Comenzó una conversación con Carlisle y Jasper la cual, honestamente, no entendí y los llevó hacia la puerta. Jenkins comenzó a levantar sus cosas de la mesa y llego hasta mí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Felicidades Srita. Swan, sabía que lo lograría. En cuanto llegue a mi oficina mandaré la copia del contrato– Sonreí y estreché su mano con fuerza. Sí, ya lo teníamos.

Me giré para tomar las cosas que tenía en la mesa y poderme largar de aquí para festejar mi victoria y al mismo tiempo ahogarme en un alcohol porque volví a ver al imbécil de Edward "no sé qué" Cullen y por momentos quise correr hacia él y por momentos quise matarlo. Sentía que toda la emoción del cierre de contrato, más todo lo que sucedió con Edward, más todo lo que estaba sucediendo en mi vida iba a terminar por destrozarme completa y dejar nada de mí misma.

–Muy bien hecho, _Señorita Swan_–Murmuró detrás de mí una voz que era completa y totalmente conocida. _Mierda._

Me congelé al instante. A pesar del tiempo el hecho de que mi nombre saliera de sus labios seguía mandando descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo que me hacían perderme en sensaciones desconocidas.

–Disculpe, Sr. Cullen, si no está aquí para hablarme respecto al negocio no veo porque tenga que seguir en MI sala de juntas– Contesté y me giré para verle.

Sus ojos verdes me observaban penetrantes. Había olvidado el verdadero poder que podía tener su mirada para alguien que la viese la primera vez. Por su proximidad pude oler aquel ya muy conocido aroma el cual me había quitado el sueño tantas noches. Ese el cual había rondado mis pesadillas y se había hecho el más odiado, pero aun así el más añorado.

–Bella…– Murmuró y se acercó más a mí. Yo di un paso hacia atrás y mi trasero pego con la mesa. _Genial…_

–Señorita Swan, por favor– Hablé en voz firme. Él no me iba a ver caer, nunca más.

–Bella, Bella, Bella… ¿Por favor? Creo que nos conocemos _demasiado _bien como para andar con formalidades ¿No? –Preguntó cínico y una de sus manos acarició suavemente mí mejilla. Yo sonreí sin gracia, haciendo caso omiso al hormigueo que sentí en la mejilla cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con mi piel. Sí, yo estaba en lo cierto, él no había cambiado ni cambiaría, seguiría siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre.

–¿Te parece, Eddy? –Pregunté inocentemente y él me observó incrédulo–, Creo que… si me hubieras conocido _tan _bien, como tú dices, te hubieras dado cuenta de que si no sales en este mismo instante de mi vista y dejas de tocarme llamaré a seguridad. Y, esta vez, créeme que ni papi Carlisle va a poder sacarte de donde yo te voy a meter– Escupí y lo hice a un lado. Caminé hacia la entrada y salí lo más rápido posible de la sala de juntas intentando huir de mi pasado. Estaba que echaba chispas, quería ahorcar a la primera persona que se me cruzara enfrente y sabía que lo haría.

¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVÍA! ¿¡CÓMO _MIERDA _SE ATREVÍA A TOCARME, A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA! ¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! ¿¡CÓMO JODIDOS SE ATREVÍA A DECIRME QUE ME CONOCÍA! ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

Quería llegar a mi casa y lavarme con cloro. ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA LE PASABA!

Caminé hasta mi oficina y cerré la puerta de un portazo, me valía una jodida si a alguien le molestaba por el sonido. ¿¡Por qué! ¿¡POR QUÉ DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS, DE TANTAS LÁGRIMAS, DE TANTAS MUERTES DE MI MISMA ÉL REGRESABA! ¿¡POR QUÉ DESPUES DE LLORAR HASTA DORMIR, DE NO COMER, DE NO VIVIR, ÉL ESTABA DE REGRESO! ¿¡QUÉ QUERÍA DE MI! ¿¡QUÉ JODIDOS QUERÍA DE MI QUE NO HUBIERA TOMADO YA!

Aventé la carpeta en mi escritorio con frustración y saqué mi bolsa de debajo de éste. Tome las llaves de mi auto y salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los elevadores rezando porque los de CM ya se hubieran ido.

Pasé enfrente del escritorio de Amber y lo que vi me puso más histérica.

–¡AMBER! – Grité a la ESTÚPIDA que estaba hablando DE NUEVO con el repartidor de FEDEX–, ¡Cancela todas mis citas para hoy y dile a Emmett que voy a estar esperándolo a las 7 en su departamento! ¡Y JURO POR MI VIDA QUE SI SIGUES FLIRTEANDO CON EL ESTÚPIDO REPARTIDOR DE FEDEX Y NO HACES TU TRABAJO ESTARÁS DESPEDIDA! ¿¡COMPRENDES! ¡DES-PE-DI-DA!

La máscara de miedo que le cubrió el rostro más que parecerme graciosa me estresó más y terminé por salir, de nuevo, histérica hacia el elevador. ¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA NADIE PODÍA HACER SU TRABAJO BIEN!

"_Éste es el peor día de mi existencia, éste es el peor día de mi existencia, éste es el peor día de mi existencia…"_

Seguí murmurando para mí misma ese mantra cuando llegue al estacionamiento, comenzaba a sentir un poco de más tranquilidad porque no me había topado con ninguna persona inocente que fuese mi próxima víctima. Caminé hacia mi auto, me metí, lo encendí y salí de ahí con rapidez, intentado estúpidamente dejar todo detrás, aunque sabía que eso no sucedería así de fácil. Claro… eso no me impedía desearlo en sobremanera.

Todo a mí alrededor parecía una mezcla entre nebuloso y rojo y parecía jodido Alicia en el país de las maravillas porque era todo demasiado bizarro. Sentía un sabor amargo en la garganta que no me dejaba respirar con naturalidad. ¡Todo era una mierda!

Mi mente estaba en tantas cosas a la vez, en tantas sensaciones, en tantos sentimientos encontrados. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¡Esta no era yo! ¡Yo no me dejaba intimidar por nadie! ¡Él era la razón principal por la que no lo hacía! Por primera vez, después de todo este tiempo, tuve ganas de llorar. Tuve ganas de regresar a ser la niña de 17 años para sentir algo, para poder explicar el por qué lo sentía… para poder decirles a todos que me dolía y que quería que me abrazaran y reconfortaran. ¡Quería sentir algo fuera de esto!

Él era la razón por la cual yo ya no disfrutaba las cosas, él era la razón por la cual mi corazón ya no existía, él era la razón por la cual mi vida ya no era la misma…

Él era la razón por la cual para mí el futuro ya de nada servía.

¿Cuál era el punto de sentirse de esta manera? Mis sentimientos estaban enterrados dentro de mil cajas con mil candados, ya no le amaba… de eso estaba segura ¿Cierto? Ya no sentía nada por él que no fuese odio, que no fuese traición.

Ya no sentía nada por él que no fuese un gran y completo rencor.

Mi BlackBerry comenzó a sonar con "Come Alive" de Foo Fighters, sacándome así de mi ensoñación. La saqué de mi bolso mientras me detenía en la luz roja y contesté sin ver el identificador de llamadas porque ya sabía quién era, él y Alice eran los únicos que tenían sonidos personalizados y toda esa mierda.

–_¿Te sientes mal, B?_ – Preguntó la voz de Emmett del otro lado de la línea y una tranquilidad me bañó por completo el cuerpo en cuanto escuché su tono preocupado.

–Sí, E. Tengo nauseas– Contesté en un susurro porque dudaba demasiado que la voz me saliese como quería en este momento y mi mentira fuera muy creyente.

–_Ve_ _a mi departamento, saldré de aquí en cuanto termine la junta que tengo ¿Vale?_ – Se escuchaba realmente preocupado y esto me hizo sentir más desesperada.

–Por favor, Emmett. Por favor… sólo, necesito… estar contigo– Necesitaba algo que me hiciera olvidar aunque fuese por algunos minutos lo que había sucedido hoy. Que me hiciera olvidar todo lo que él despertó en mí y que no quiero sentir.

–_De acuerdo, Bells. Voy para allá en este momento_– Contestó y yo suspiré. Este huracán de sentimientos no se iba y dudaba que lo hiciera hasta que no estuviera con él. Era como mi manta contra el dolor… él me salvaba de todo.

Lo que amaba de ese hombre era que no necesitaba palabras para que él comprendiera que algo iba mal. Dios… ¿Qué haría sin él? Lo seguía diciendo, era lo mejor que me podría haber pasado.

–Te... Gracias, E– Murmuré y arranqué el auto, deseando más que nada desaparecer en ese instante y no volver hasta que todo esto estuviera terminado.

–_Te quiero, Bella_– Susurró y colgó el teléfono. Genial, una razón más por la cual sentirme mierda. ¿¡POR QUÉ NO PODÍA TENER UNA VIDA NORMAL! ¿¡EN LA QUE PUDIERA DECIR ESAS DOS PALABRAS SIN AHOGARME CON MI LENGUA Y SENTIRME BIEN POR ELLO!

Conduje hasta el apartamento de Emmett en piloto automático, porque sabía que entre más pensara más me confundiría. Colores, personas, edificios… todo pasaba a mis lados sin siquiera darme cuenta. No me interesaba darme cuenta… no quería darme cuenta. No necesitaba darme cuenta.

Lo que necesitaba era a Emmett… necesitaba su calor, necesitaba su protección. Lo necesitaba a él. Sólo a él. No quería respuestas, no quería contratos, no quería nada… sólo a Emmett, sólo a mi oso.

Necesitaba sentirme protegida…

Necesitaba sentir amor.

Bajé del auto y subí por el elevador hasta su PentHouse, aun sin pensar… todo estaba en blanco, todo estaba tal y como yo quería. Una masa anti color, anti dolor… anti todo.

Entré al PentHouse con la llave que Emmett me había dado y fui directamente hacia la cocina. Tomé una de las botellas de agua que estaban en el refrigerador y tome un trago. El frio de esta me sacó un poco del trance en el que estaba, pero no del todo.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no después? ¿Por qué él tenía que aparecer y hacerme perder la coherencia? ¡TODO ESTA BIEN CONMIGO! ¡MI VIDA ERA PERFECTA HASTA QUE ÉL REGRESÓ!

¡MALDITO EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE SE LE OCURRIÓ PONER UN PIE EN ESTA CIUDAD!

Caminé hacia la sala y desabroché mi blusa. Quería quitarme este estúpido atuendo de mujer "de negocios" quería estar desnuda. ¡Demonios! ¡Quería a Emmett!

Escuché la puerta abrirse y supe que él había llegado. Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanté del sillón y corrí hacia él. No me importaba nada, no pensaba en nada, no quería nada más que olvidar… no quería nada más que dejarme llevar. No quería nada más que él borrara todo lo que mi cuerpo sentía.

Me lancé hacia él y uní mis labios desesperados contra los suyos, sus manos me tomaron de los costados y me alzaron para que pudiera enrollar mis piernas en su cintura. Tome su cabello y lo jalonee un poco, Emmett gruñó contra mi boca y supe que él lo entendía.

Caminó conmigo directo hasta su cuarto y me dejó caer en la cama. Sin preguntar, sin decir nada tomo mi blusa y la rompió, los botones volaron hacia todos lados y no me importó. Mis manos buscaron a tientas su saco y lo quité con esfuerzo. Le quité la corbata y la camisa con desesperación, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, demasiado cerca…

Tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos y me observó directamente a los ojos. Sus orbes grises viéndome con fiereza y supe que todo estaría perdido, que esto no sería sexo normal… que este sería sexo para que yo olvidara. Él sabía que algo andaba mal, que algo me estaba molestando y que yo necesitaba este tipo de unión física.

Corté la distancia que nos separaba y lo besé, sus manos buscaron el ziper de mi falda y la quito sin mucho esfuerzo. Los zapatos… esos me los había quitado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Todo lo que cortaba el silencio de la habitación eran nuestras respiraciones cortadas y jadeos. La luz del ventanal gigante que tenía Emmett alumbraba nuestras pieles desnudas haciendo que los movimientos se vieran más lentos pero aun así más hermosos.

–Bella…– Gruñó en mi oído cuando enterré mis uñas en su espalda y entró en mi de un tirón.

Y así… como siempre, olvide. Olvidé lo que esa mañana sentí, olvide lo que sucedió, olvidé todo hasta cuando Edward me lastimó.

Olvidé todo… inclusive la perdición.

–Emmett…– Gemí en su oído mientras me embestía más fuerte y yo me movía al compas de sus caderas.

Olvide todo… menos como Emmett me hacía el amor.

* * *

><p>Bueno... pues, aquí estoy. Hahahaha muchas de uds me dijeron que esperaban que Bella no fuera la típica estúpida que lo perdona, así que aviso desde ahorita, ¡ESO NO VA A SUCEDER NI DE CERCA!, así que si buscan algo fluff... ésta historia no es la correcta para uds.<p>

Gracias por todo su apoyo.

Las amo.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	7. Capítulo 5: El mundo viniéndose abajo

**Disclaimer:**No, los personajes no son míos –I wish- Son de Meyer.

**Summary:**Edward la abandonó porque ella ya no significaba nada; Bella quedó destrozada después de aquel último adiós en la banca de aquel parque. ¿Qué pasará años después cuando se vuelvan a encontrar? ¿El amor renacerá o la sombra del odio seguirá?

**5. Capítulo.**

"_Por más que desee que él se alejara de mi, soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para no querer que él se vaya de mi vida"._

**Best of you**

"_Or are you gone and onto someone new?" (Foo Fighters)_

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

—Uf… vamos Emmett… más, más… más rápido. Así… uf… la tienes taaaaaaaaaan grande. Y taaaaaaaan pesada— Gemí al ver el tamaño de aquella cosa tan gigante.

—¿Te gusta, Bebé? — Preguntó mi oso en un jadeo y mi mirada viajó hacia su abdomen que estaba bañado en sudor y era tan jodidamente sexy. Maldito Emmett y sus gotas de sudor.

Lamí mis labios.

—Me encanta…— Susurré sin aire y sentí sus manos sobre las mías. Amaba hacer este tipo de cosas con él porque de todas las personas que había probado, mujeres y hombres, él era el más experimentado para hacerme sudar de esta manera. Él era el unico que podía sacar ese tipo de sonidos de mi boca.

—Vamos, bebé. Puedes hacerlo mejor esta vez. Sólo siéntela en tus manos… déjate llevar. ¿Qué sientes cuando la tocas? — Mis manos recorren con firmeza aquel animal y siento que quiero desmayarme. Es tan… grande y… pesada, pero sé que cuando todo termine valdrá la pena. Mi cuerpo lo necesita, yo lo necesito.

¡LA HUMANIDAD LO NECESITA!

La pone encima de mí y al instante siento que el aire se me va de golpe y los pulmones se asfixian. ¡Es demasiado grande! ¡Demasiado pesada!

—Emmett, levántala. ¡Me está aplastando! — Grité histérica mientras intentaba moverme debajo de _eso._ De un momento a otro sentí que Emmett me quitaba de encima esa cosa gigante y yo sentía que Robert Pattinson bailaba desnudo frente a mi, o sea... me sentía endemoniádamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó preocupado después de algunos segundos y yo tuve que respirar porque el aire me faltaba y mi corazón estaba muy agitado.

—Sí, sólo que me agarró por sorpresa lo grande que era— Murmuré y observé con rabia las pesas que ahora descansaban a un lado del banquillo.

Emmett y yo decidimos venir a hacer ejercicio al gimnasio que estaba cerca de mi departamento y ¡Mierda! Jodidas pesas estaban gigantes. Y como Emmett si podía cargar las más pesadas el idiota creyó que yo también podría.

E ahí el resultado de intentarlo. Me dolían las jodidas manos, pero al menos había sudado demasiado con el ejercicio previo que habíamos hecho.

Me levanté del banco donde estaba y, aunque sudorosa, abracé a mi oso. No sabía que hubiese hecho sin él en estos momentos.

—¿No quieres que te lleve al hospital? — Preguntó y le dio un beso a mi frente.

Negué contra su pecho. Lo que menos quería es que un maldito doctor pervertido me estuviera examinando y que me dijera que no podría trabajar o algo por el estilo porque me había lastimado.

Prefería… usar ropa de Sears… no, no. Prefería el doctor pervertido.

El simple pensamiento me dio escalofríos.

Me separé de Emmett y le sonreí, el bajo su rostro y me dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de caminar hacia nuestras mochilas y lanzarme una botella de agua. Sonreí… él sí sabía cómo tratarme.

Tome la toalla que estaba a un lado de mi maleta para el gimnasio y me sequé el rostro y el pecho.

—B, hoy tenemos la firma del contrato y para celebrar en la noche iremos a cenar con los de CM al "Sho Shaun"* — Murmuró Emmett observándome con recelo mientras tomaba agua.

_Mierda…_

Habían pasado cuatro días desde lo ocurrido en la sala de juntas y ejem… lo que sucedió con Emmett. Él no había hecho preguntas al respecto, me había dado mi espacio para poder arreglar lo que sea que tuviese dentro de mi loca cabecita y yo se lo había agradecido completamente. ¿Cómo le explicas al hombre que adoras y que te salvo la vida que tu pasado está de regreso y que por cierto usa traje Armani?

_Im-po-si-ble._

Me había convencido mentalmente de que Edward estaba de paso en la ciudad, que lo odiaba con todo mi corazón, que era un pendejo, que si me volvía a tocar haría que se retorciera en un charco de su propia mierda hasta que su estúpido cuerpo de dios griego no se moviera y que en cuanto sucediera eso ahora sí bailaría desnuda a su alrededor cantando "Shala lala lalalaaaa lala" y sonreiría y inclusive me tiraría a Emmett frente a él. ¿Voyeur? Sí… ya lo habíamos hecho demasiadas veces antes ¿Por qué no ahora?

_Mierda… _¡Qué buenos recuerdos!

Por último me había convencido de que realmente lo que había sentido era una secuela del daño que me había hecho. Era imposible sentir cariño por una criatura tan despreciable, por la persona que me había convertido en lo que ahora soy. Era un humano que no podía amar realmente por miedo, era fuerte pero a la vez era demasiado frágil en lo que se refería a mi corazón.

—Llevaré a Alice— Murmuré y me acerqué a Emmett quien ahora me veía con un brillo de curiosidad en su mirada.

—Entonces yo llevaré a Stacey— Sonrió y rodé los ojos. Stacey era la asistente/fucki-amiga/Affair/ te-voy-a-tirar-cuando-Bella-no-esté-de-humor & todas las mierdas fantasiosas de Emmett.

—¿Celos? — Preguntó y pude notar su tono juguetón. Negué con la cabeza inmediatamente por realmente no tenía nada a qué tenerle celos… Él siempre regresaba a mí, ese era el punto. Podíamos estar con quien quisiéramos siempre y cuando fuéramos los principales.

—No te preocupes, Bebé. No son celos ya que dudo demasiado que ella te pueda hacer lo mismo que yo te hago sentir con mi boca— Sonreí inocentemente y Emmett se carcajeo.

—Demasiada razón, nena. Demasiada razón…— Murmuró y se inclinó para besarme.

—¿Le gustaría ser mi cita para hoy, señorita Swan? — Preguntó a dos centímetros de mis labios y yo no sabía si asentir, golpearlo o llorar porque no me besaba.

—Sólo si me besas…— Susurré y él sonrió antes de unir, por fin, sus labios con los míos.

Amaba la calidad que provenía del cuerpo de Emmett. Era como si toda mi vida estuviese bien alrededor de él, como si mi cuerpo y mi mente estuviesen protegidos cuando sus manos estaban encima de mí. Era como el osito de peluche que solía tener para poder dormir por las noches.

—Cielo, me encantaría seguir con esto… pero si no nos vamos ahora no te vas a poder arreglar y créeme, sé que te pones histérica cuando no tienes tiempo suficiente y, aunque para mí ya eres hermosa, necesitas ponerte aun más— Susurró contra mis labios y yo suspiré. ¡Cuánta jodida razón tenía!

—De acuerdo, bebé— Contesté y me separé de él. Tomé mi maleta, metí mi botella de agua y saqué mi Blackberry para marcarle a Alice, era la única persona que conocía la cual podría vestirme decentemente en menos de- Chequé mi reloj- Dos horas…

Espera.

¿Dos horas?

—¡EMMETT! ¿¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO ME QUEDA PARA ARREGLARME! — Chille histérica mientras el idiota de mi oso se carcajeaba, me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba hacia la salida.

—Si mis cálculos están bien, dos horas— Contestó y caminó hacia su auto. Me dio un rápido beso y me dio la espalda agitando su mano—. ¡Te recojo en dos horas, B! ¡No te pongas histérica! — Gritó sobre su hombro y yo marqué como desesperada a Alice mientras le quitaba la alarma a mi auto, me metía al asiento del piloto y aventaba mi mochila al asiento de al lado.

No dio ni dos timbrazos cuando Alice ya había contestado.

—_Hola, Isa ¿Qué pasa?_ — Preguntó y yo sonreí. Encendí el auto y aceleré, rebasando a Emmett que me veía con una sonrisa por su espejo retrovisor.

—Tú y tu pequeño culo tienen que estar en 20 minutos en mi departamento, me tienen que arreglar y me tienen que acompañar a "Sho Shaun" porque hoy nos juntamos con los de CM para celebrar la firma del contrato— Metí quinta y aceleré.

Tuve que separarme el teléfono del oído 10 segundos mientras Alice gritaba sobre vestidos y tacones, honestamente su voz tenía la capacidad de dejarme aturdida, pero no podía quejarme… ella era mi mejor amiga. En otros momentos la hubiera acompañado en su emoción, pero el dolor de cabeza que tenía no me dejaba pensar ni siquiera en las rebajas de Prada.

_Uh… rebajas._

¡Concéntrate!

—Ok, ok… Alice, te veo en 20 en mi departamento. Un beso— Dije y colgué la llamada. Estaba segura que la duendecilla me iba a matar por haberle colgado, pero era eso o estar escuchando toda una plática con respecto a si el azul se ve mejor en mi piel que el negro.

Bleh.

Ok, tenía que empezar a mentalizarme que hoy iba a ver a Edward "Espero-que-te-mueras-muy-pronto" Cullen. Tenía que tranquilizarme porque no quería que me diera, de nuevo, el ataque de nervios que había experimentado el lunes. Dudaba que Emmett lo dejara pasar esta vez y honestamente… no quería demostrarle que era débil, que sólo por verle cambiaría mi vida de nuevo. Si bien, el me había orillado a ser como era ahora, y no lo cambiaría por nada del universo.

Esta era yo le gustara a quien le gustara y él no tendría opinión en ello.

Los primeros días sin él fueron increíblemente dolorosos, inclusive no los recordaba del todo bien. Caminaba por este mundo sin vivir... no era como si alguien me hubiese dejado, era como si alguien hubiese muerto. Como si yo hubiese muerto...

Como si realmente mi mundo hubiese pasado a manos de otra persona y yo sólo fuese un espectador de aquello a lo que llame "entorno" por tan poco tiempo.

Fue como morir en vida... respirar sin aire.

Amar sin corazón.

Apreté el volante hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Yo podría haberlo amado toda mi vida, hace siete años podría haber dado mi existencia completa por él, le había entregado mi corazón inocente…

Una sola de sus sonrisas me ponía de rodillas, una sola de sus palabras me cambiaba la vida… todo lo que él decía, todo lo que él hacia… todo era para mí una maravilla.

Todo esto era cuando tenía 17 años, sin rastros de una vida destruida.

Pero... como todo en esta vida, él era demasiado bueno para existir... La única persona que realmente no sabía porque seguía a mi lado, porque era lo más parecido a un ángel que conocía, era Emmett.

Bueno... a un ángel sexópata, drogadicto... y... con unas manos que me hacen ver las estrellas.

El punto en todo esto era que él era lo único bueno, aparte de Alice, que me había traído esta experiencia... eso y los millones de dólares, mi auto y mi apartamento.

Demasiado superficial, lo sé... pero aprendí del mejor.

Manejé como psicópata por los próximos cinco minutos hasta llegar a mi apartamento. Mi mente volaba entre vestidos, tacones, la cara del imbécil, la cara de Emmett... y... sexo.

Necesitaba sexo, locamente. Necesitaba... esposas, látigos, cera, cuero... necesitaba palabras sucias y todo eso a lo que Emmett me había tenido tan mal acostumbrada.

S

E

X

O

_Hmm..._

Llegué a mi lugar de aparcamiento y estacioné el auto. Tomé mi maleta, y baje de este, encaminándome hacia el elevador. Tenía muy poco tiempo para arreglarme, ya que lo que Emmett tenía de sexy, lo tenía de puntual... entonces tenía menos de dos horas para arreglarme.

Subí a mi apartamento, entré y aventé la maleta a "quien-sabe-donde" en el pasillo, me desvestí conforme entraba a mi habitación y me metí en el baño.

Sabía que la duendecita tardaría otros 10 o 15 minutos en llegar y en cuanto pusiera un pie en mi apartamento se iría directo a mi closet para sacar lo que sea que ya haya escogido en su loca cabecita.

Cuando el agua tibia pegó contra mis músculos hechos bola, todo mi cuerpo se relajó. Era como una buena dosis de sexo pero sin penetración. Aparte de que estaba frustrada desde hoy por la mañana. Emmett se la había pasado molestándome, tocándome de maneras inocentes que sabía perfectamente que me ponían más caliente que un jodido horno en una panadería.

—¿Se podía estar mas putamente frustrada? —Murmuré en voz alta, dejando que el agua cayera por mi espalda haciéndome sacar un gemido de dolor. Me cansé de estar de pie, así que abrí la llave para llenar la tina masajeadora o como Emmett solía llamarle "Tina-para-quitarte-el-estrés-con-sensaciones-bonitas" y me recosté. Todo el trabajo duro en el gimnasio me había puesto aun peor. Estaba de un humor asqueroso y todo por los jodidos calentones que, al parecer, Emmett disfrutaba hacerme. Hijo de puta.

Abrí las piernas y accidentalmente, el chorro del agua rozó la parte más cercana a mi entrepierna, mandando unas descargas deliciosas a todo mi cuerpo.

Si la montaña no iba a...bueno, me valía un cuerno como era eso, ni yo era la montaña ni el chorro era... Mahoma o esa mierda. El punto es que tomé mi decisión. abrí mis piernas y el agua caliente chocó gentilmente contra mi clítoris, aunque no era lo suficientemente duro, era constante y tenía presión. Se sentía putamente como el cielo... como...

_Argh... sí... eso... más ¡uf! Así... dedos... Emmett... así ¡AH!_

El jodido cielo era una mierda al lado de esto. Sí, sí... era como... ropa de segunda mano. No como si no lo hubiera hecho antes y no lo hubiese disfrutado, pero recientemente no había tenido la necesidad dado que Emmett siempre me mantenía satisfecha y sólo usaba esto cuando el maldito estaba de viaje y todos mis _amigos _estaban ocupados, raramente sucedía, pero se daba el caso. El muy maldito de Emmett sabía a lo que jugaba, le encantaba hacerme, literal, gruñir por estarme jodiendo con sus toques. _Maldito._

Así que mientras el chorro de agua caía con fiereza, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, desde mis pezones hasta mi entrepierna y de regreso. Podía imaginar que mis dedos eran los de Emmett largos y grandes. Me faltaba grosor y tamaño, pero mi mente era una jodida caprichosa, así que podía imaginar lo que quería, como lo quería y en donde lo quería. Tomé uno de mis pezones con un poco de fuerza, mientras la cara pre-coital de Emmett aparecía en mi mente como un anuncio de "Vacaciones pagadas a todo el mundo. Ven, disfruta y orgasmeate".

_Mierda._

Solté un gemido, que mas bien sonó como si alguien me estuviera asesinado y mi cuerpo sufrió una descarga eléctrica que hizo que ese sonido se repitiera una y otra y otra vez. Emmett me las iba a pagar por esto. Dejé que mi mano cayera hasta la zona mas palpitante de mi cuerpo e introduje uno de mis dedos, sintiendo al instante que no estaba en el cielo, sino a cinco mil metros de él. Decidí que quería más así que juguetee con otro de mis dedos antes de meterlo, bombeando con mas fuerza cada vez mientras el agua seguía haciendo estragos en _esa _parte sensible de mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo ya no sólo sudaba por los vapores de el agua caliente, sino que ahora sudaba por todas las sensaciones de las que Emmet me había privado últimamente y que sin darse cuenta, me estaba haciendo sentir en ese instante.

Juraba que por momentos podía escuchar su masculina voz murmurando en mi oído palabras que me ponían a 100 y que sólo él podía entenderlas.

Los dedos de mis pies comenzaron a doblarse y podía sentirlo muy, muy cerca. Comenzaba a tensarme y esos deliciosos escalofríos dibujaban mi espalda una y otra vez.

_Más... sigue... más..._

_Así..._

Y de pronto... el pendejo que menos quería ver apareció como un anuncio gigante en mi cabeza. Edward se presentó en mi mente en ese momento, justo cuando iba a venirme, justo cuando estaba todo casi listo. ¡MIERDA! ¿POR QUÉ APARECÍA? ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¿POR QUÉ?

Mi bien elaborado orgasmo se fue al culo.

Sus ojos verdes y helados eclipsaron cualquier tipo de placer que estaba sintiendo en ese puto instante. Mi mano busco más fricción con mi clítoris y mis dedos pellizcaron más duro mis pezones. Yo quería terminar, ¡YO NECESITABA TERMINAR O EL MUNDO IBA A SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS! así que me conforme mi visión e introduje otro dedo, tenía que llegar, o si no sería, oficialmente, la millonaria más putamente frustrada de la historia de las masturbaciones. ¡ARGH!

_Duro... así... ¡AH!_

Bombee con más fuerza, mientras recordaba aquella noche con Edward. No como si hubiera disfrutado mucho...en realidad dolió un puto infierno...literalmente, pero su rostro mientras me embestía desde arriba jamás había sido superado...por nadie.

¡Maldito Bastardo de mierda!

Solté más gemidos, estaba apunto de llegar...

_Tan... jodidamente... cerca..._

—¡Bella! — _¡NO! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO!-_ ¡Saca tu estrecho culo del baño o no llegarás a ningún lado! —La idiota de Alice me gritó, tocando con fuerza la puerta del baño y yo quise echarme a llorar en ese instante.

¿Que demo-

¿Ed-

¿Acas-

¡MIERDA!

¿POR QUÉ, COÑO, ME ESTABA MASTURBANDO CON LA CARA DEL PUTO IMBECIL? ¿QUÉ MIERDA TENÍA EN LA CABEZA?

¡Ugh! Me sentía enferma...

Él y luego... yo...

Y las manos... y ¡RAWR!

¿Qué jodidos había sucedido?

¡DIOS!

—¡YA VOY! — Grité con la voz ronca por mi "Casi-orgasmo" y me levanté rápidamente de la tina.

Sentía descargas en todo el cuerpo, pero también me sentía asqueada. ¿Por qué su cara había aparecido en mi mente? ¿Por qué él? De todos los hombres con los que había tenido sexo ¿¡POR QUÉ ÉL! No, no...

¡NO!

¡CARAJO!

Lavé mi pelo con el champú de fresas y lavé mi cuerpo con el jabón de fresias rápidamente e hice una nota mental para ir a comprar más jabón, porque se estaba terminado.

Me sentía confusa, quería saber por qué mi mente había sacado a... el pendejo de Cullen en ese instante. O sea, no pudo ser cuando estaba lavándome los dientes, viendo algún papeleo, cocinando... ¡NO! ¡TENÍA QUE SER EN EL PUTO MOMENTO EN EL QUE ME ESTABA MASTURBANDO EN LA DUCHA!

¡DIOS ME ODIA!

No, no... no... todo esto era el nerviosismo por verlo hoy ¡Eso era! Yo no podía excitarme por pensar en él... sí, de acuerdo, lo aceptaba. El paso de los años le había sentado increíblemente, y el hombre tenía un cuerpo para querer morirse y renacer en una de las células de su piel, pero ¡NO! ¡NO! Esto no podía pasar... yo no podía caer ¡ARGH!

Cuando terminé de enjuagarme, salí y me envolví en una toalla. Mi baño reflejaba mil veces mi cuerpo, en todas direcciones, de todas maneras, reflejaba mi rostro confundido, mis mejillas sonrojadas, mi ceño fruncido... No, no. tenía que estar bien para cuando saliera de este puto baño, no quería las típicas preguntas que sabía que Alice me haría. Necesitaba dejar todo este tema para luego, para cuando estuviera sola y tuviera tiempo de reflexionar por qué mierda ese imbécil había aparecido en mi mente. Dios... necesitaba a Emmett... lo necesitaba, ahora.

Necesitaba una linea de cocaína, Emmett... y ¡Argh! No, ya... ¡CONCENTRATE!

Abrí la puerta para salir hacia mi cuarto y escuché sonidos provenientes de mi closet, donde sabía que la duendecilla estaba.

—¡IIIIIIIISSSSSSAAAAAA! ¡PONTE LA ROPA QUE TE DEJE EN LA CAMA! ¡ES TARDÍSIMO! ¡POR DIOS! — Gritó Alice, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de mi closet y yo quise carcajearme en ese momento, a pesar de la puta situación. Parecía que la duende estaba entrando en crisis porque no encontraba lo que fuera que estuviese buscando en el closet, y eso jamás era bueno.

Asentí sin dejar de reírme y me giré hacia la cama, donde se encontraba un juego de ropa interior de "La Perla" en color negro y de encaje. Suponía que Alice comprendía completamente que yo no llegaría a dormir a mi apartamento hoy por la noche, ya que estaba escogiendo el tipo de ropa que volvía loco a Emmett y yo necesitaba volverlo loco. Necesitaba olvidarme de todo esto, necesitaba sacar _su _rostro de mi mente.

Me puse la ropa interior y Alice salió dos segundos después con un vestido negro en la mano, un saco en la otra y una caja de tacones debajo de su brazo.

—Listo, ahí. Póntelos ¡AHORA! — Chilló y se regreso al closet, donde suponía ya tenía su atuendo. Me enfundé en el vestido que me dio y me puse los tacones. Alice salió medio segundo después con un bonito vestido en color amarillo con negro y me arrastró hasta el tocador, sentándome frente a él.

—Veamos quien se verá más bella... si tú, o las mujeres de "Los Cullen" — Me guiñó el ojo y yo sonreí forzosamente.

Por primera vez en toda mi existencia, no me interesaba averiguarlo.

…

—Nos vemos en el Sho Shaun— Grité sobre mi hombro a Alice, que seguía sumergida en el baño y salí por la puerta. Emmett me había marcado minutos antes para decirme que ya iba en camino y decidí esperarlo en el Lobby. Mientras más rápido fuera todo esto, mejor.

—¡Los alcanzo en 10! — Gritó de regreso la duende y yo salí por la puerta y fui directa al elevador. Tomé mi Blackberry del bolso y abrí mi e-mail para checar si el abogado de CM nos había enviado la clausula global del contrato para ver si estaba todo en orden.

No había ni un solo correo de él... pero si había uno de una de las personas que más odiaba en este mundo.

_Tanya Denali._

Suspiré y abrí el correo. Si bien, con los únicos con los que seguía teniendo contacto era con Carmen y Eleazar, ya que tenían varias acciones en nuestra empresa, pero con ella casi no me hablaba.

La muy estúpida me había buscado cuando se enteró que dirigía una de las empresas más famosas a nivel mundial y que mi socio estaba en el top 5 de los solteros más deseables del mundo.

Imbécil.

Ese día llegó como si fuera su casa, entró a mi oficina diciéndome "Hermana" y la mierda. Emmett estaba conmigo en ese momento y, de no haber sido por él, la hubiera matado a golpes. Alice tuvo que llamar a seguridad porque estuve a dos segundos de aventarle mis caros zapatos de diseñador. La estúpida de Tanya me pedía disculpas, ¿Disculpas?, Por Dios... tiempo después me enteré de que se había casado con un hombre que cayó en bancarrota y que ahora se refugiaba en casa de sus papis porque la "sociedad" jamás la vería igual.

Kate e Irina... ellas eran otro caso. Por lo que tenía entendido, Kate se había casado con un tal Tyler y ahora vivían en París, de acuerdo a lo que Carmen y Eleazar me habían dicho. Ahora, con respecto a Irina... ella se había venido a vivir aquí en Nueva York, era con la única, aparte de con los padres, que seguía teniendo contacto. Irina jamás se había portado del todo mal conmigo, más bien siempre me había ignorado al igual que yo a ella, por lo cual ahora teníamos una relación "Formal" Y aparte, a la perra no le convenía tenerme de enemiga porque yo era la dueña de la mitad de su empresa y si quería, todo se le iba al caño.

Ahora, con respecto a Carmen... esa mujer me sigue odiando, aunque dijera que no. El día en que nos reencontramos me observó de arriba a abajo como si no me conociera. Y, al ver que Emmett me tomaba de la mano, juraría que sus ojos casi se iban a salir. Fue divertido..._ La perra no supo qué le cayó encima._ Con respecto a Eleazar, él seguía igual de serio y reservado, pero un brillo en su mirada cada vez que me veía, le delataba.

Sabía que me tenía cariño, aunque no lo demostrara, y con eso yo podría estar feliz.

Y bueno, básicamente el correo de la idiota de Tanya decía que iba a estar de visita en la ciudad la próxima semana y que si nos podíamos ver porque necesitaba hablar conmigo. ¿Esta perra qué quería hablar?

"_Bella... discúlpame por haber sido tan maldita. Ahora ¿Me prestas tus zapatos de diseñador?"_

Estúpida.

—¡Hey, B! — Gritó Emmett desde la ventanilla del auto y yo salí de mis lagunas mentales. Metí la BlackBerry sin contestar el e-mail, ya tendría tiempo de eso, y corrí hacia el auto de Emmett.

Lo juraba, cada vez que veía este auto me daban ganas de convertirme en cera y que me embarraran encima de él. Uf... sexo.

Me subí al asiento del copiloto, le di un beso a Emmett en los labios y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Dejé mi saco en mi regazo, al igual que mi bolsa y me giré para ver al grandulón. Su musculoso cuerpo estaba enfundado en un traje a la medida Hugo Boss, color azul oscuro que al instante me hizo agua la boca.

Maldito...

—Bebé, te ves increíble— Murmuré con voz suave y me acerqué para darle un beso en el oído.

Un jadeo salió de su boca.

—B... — Advirtió, y yo me hice hacia atrás con una sonrisita. _Siente lo que yo siento... maldito oso._

—E, no te quejes. Me has tenido igual toda la jodida semana— Mascullé y volví a enojarme al recordar lo sucedido horas antes en la ducha.

—Nena, sabes que sólo me gusta fastidiarte. Aparte... ¿No disfrutaste lo de ayer? — Preguntó y enarcó una ceja, aun viendo hacia la carretera.

Ayer... _Esposas, su Jacuzzi, palabras... su lengua..._

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

—Sí... tanto que hoy estaba en un intento por hacer una jodida repetición y Alice me lo arruinó— Murmuré distraídamente mientras me retocaba el maquillaje.

—Bella... — Gruñó Emmett a mi lado y apretó el tabique de su nariz.

—¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté inocentemente aunque por dentro me estuviera carcajeando.

—Eres increíble... — Contestó como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento más grande del planeta y yo me reí.

—Lo sé... Pero... eso es lo que tú me causas— Metí el labial en mi bolsa y me arreglé los cabellos sueltos del moño que me había hecho.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de dar media vuelta, llevarte a tu departamento, desnudarte y meterme en ti— Contestó y yo saqué un gemido involuntario. Sólo él...

—Emmett... — Volví a gemir y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a tener las reacciones que ese hombre siempre me hacía sentir.

Una sonrisa se expandió en todo su rostro y a mí, a pesar de todo, me iluminó la noche.

El auto se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, segundos en los que por un extraño instante nuestra conexión se hizo aun más fuerte.

Emmett era mi vida, era como el pilar que me detenía a cada instante... no era sólo sexo, jamás había sido sólo eso. Desde el primer instante en que mis ojos se cruzaron con los de él en esa cafetería era como si el cielo me hubiera mandado lo "bueno" de mi vida.

Emmett podría tener sus defectos, pero era lo que lo hacían completamente perfecto. Sus padres eran unas personas increíbles las cuales habían criado a un hijo que valía más que todos los millones que pudiéramos tener en nuestra cuenta bancaria.

Esthela MCcarty y Stephen MCcarty eran los padres que todo niño desearía tener. Emmett me había llevado a conocerlos una semana después de que nos hubiéramos visto por primera vez. La casa de los MCcarty era una de las mansiones más gigantes de las afueras de Nueva York. Stephen era dueño de la firma de arquitectos más famosa del país y su madre era una muy reconocida cantante.

Cuando puse, por primera vez, un pie en esa casa, quise echarme a correr. Emmett tuvo que tomarme de la mano toda la visita porque, bajo el escrutinio de miradas, me sentía demasiado nerviosa. En un principio, Esthela y Stephen no me aceptaron del todo bien, pero con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando hasta el punto en el que ahora ya era un miembro más de la familia. Desayunábamos todos los domingos en su casa e, inclusive, yo ya los sentía como si fuesen mis padres.

Esthela un día había comentado que, a pesar de que me amaban como una hija, sería increíble que Emmett y yo formáramos una familia. Ese día casi me ahogo con el vino de mesa que estaba tomando. Jamás condenaría a Emmett a vivir atado a mi, con todos mis cambios ariscos de humor. Él... urgh, esto era demasiado complicado.

—Emmett... — Susurré— Tanya me mandó un e-mail hoy. Viene de visita la próxima semana.

Los ojos de mi oso se posaron en mí por varios segundos, pero yo no levanté la mirada. Me sentí por un instante como si tuviera 7 años, bajo el escrutinio de mi padre y como si hubiese hecho una travesura. ¡Urgh!

—¿Y qué le dijiste? — Murmuró y la mano que tenía en la palanca tomó la mía.

—No le he contestado— Contesté y sonreí tristemente.

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Cinco minutos después Emmett estaciono el auto fuera del edificio donde estaba el restaurante y me abrió la puerta.

—¿Lista? — Preguntó y yo asentí.

—B, no dejes que esas personas te hagan desconfiar de lo que eres. Eres perfecta... para mí, siempre serás perfecta— Murmuró, besó mi frente y me jaló hacia el interior del edificio, y yo me sentí feliz.

Feliz aunque era cuestión de minutos para que viera la cara del imbécil.

Feliz aunque hoy hubiese sido un día de mierda.

Feliz porque con un sólo toque de su mano todo parecía perfecto.

Feliz... porque por momentos entendí que la vida de Emmett giraba alrededor de mi y viceversa.

Feliz, porque sólo él podía ser lo que yo más necesitaba y podía tener en ese instante.

Sonreí mientras subíamos por el elevador, con nuestras manos unidas, como siempre lo hacíamos cuando estábamos fuera de la oficina.

El elevador se detuvo y yo suspiré, sabiendo que mi muerte estaba del otro lado de esas puertas de metal.

Emmett tomó mi barbilla en un rápido movimiento y besó mis labios.

—Todo estará bien— Susurró contra estos y por un breve instante me olvidé de dónde estábamos, a dónde íbamos, a quién veríamos.

Todo desapareció, menos sus labios.

Pudieron haber pasado segundos, horas, días. Podría quedarme en esta posición un sin fin de tiempo, con él era todo tan... natural. Tan raramente natural que era casi perfecto.

Y ese casi se debía al PUTO GARRASPEO DE UNA PUTA GARGANTA QUE NOS INTERRUMPIÓ.

—Encantadora imagen... — Murmuró una aterciopelada voz frente a nosotros y yo en ese instante quise matar a alguien.

Cinco pares de ojos nos observaban desde la entrada del restaurante.

Y por milésima vez... todo se quedó en silencio.

—Esperamos no haber interrumpido su _Romantica escena_—La voz de Edward habló y mis ojos volaron directamente hacia los suyos. Ese verde que por años me había cazado ahora refulgía con intensidad, penetrándome. Haciéndome recordar lo de ésta tarde, haciéndome recordar siete años atrás; una noche, la luna danzante, una cama, palabras, besos, caricias, "te amo" mil veces y suspiros.

Me hizo recordar lágrimas y "Adiós" y ese último beso...

Y todo.

—No se preocupe, _Sr. Cullen. _No interrumpió nada que no pueda ser terminado después— Contesté con una sonrisa sardónica y me giré hacia Carlisle Cullen que me veía con una ceja enarcada.

Se escuchó una risa ahogada que reconocí como la de Jasper y un jadeo proveniente de alguien más. Emmett sólo apretó mi mano un poco más fuerte y yo seguí sonriendo. No porque el imbécil me recordara cosas, tenía que decir que dejaría mis barreras abajo.

Eso jamás.

—Sr. Cullen, un gusto volverlo a ver— Murmuré y Carlisle dio un paso hacia donde yo estaba. Necesitaba salir de esta situación antes que nada sucediese, o moriría en ese instante.

—Srita. Swan, Sr. McCarty, es un gusto... _verlos_—Contestó y sonrió. ¡Uf! Entendía de dónde había sacado el pendejo esa sonrisa tan increíble. Carlisle era portador de una de las sonrisas más perfectas que había visto en mi degenerada vida.

—Les presento a Esme, mi esposa— Con un movimiento de la mano apuntó hacia una hermosa... ¿Hermosa? Increíblemente bella mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Su cabello color caramelo caía por sus hombros y estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido gris que gritaba por estar en mi armario. Sus ojos eran tiernos y de un hermoso color azul que penetraba hasta los huesos. Por un instante... me recordó a Renée mi madre.

—Un gusto, cariño— Dijo y dio un paso hacia adelante para darme un beso en la mejilla y un suave abrazo, el cual regresé. A Emmett lo saludó de igual manera y fue demasiado tierno ver la imagen de la pequeña de Esme abrazando a mi oso.

Casi... si no fuera por que alguien me estaba asesinando con su mirada verde.

Imbécil.

—Ella es Ever Von Teese, la novia de Jasper— Carlisle siguió la presentación y me encontré con una pelirroja, delgada, pequeña y con cara de bebe. Sus facciones eran tan angelicales que parecía una muñeca. Tenía los ojos de un gris tan claro que parecía blanco, su rostro era redondo y su piel tan tersa que parecía que en cualquier momento se fuese a romper. El color rosa de su vestido hacía resaltar más sus sonrojadas mejillas y el moño color cereza que traía en la cabeza la hacía ver aun más niña.

—¡UN GUSTO! — Chillo con un muy, exageradamente marcado, acento francés y al instante me di cuenta de que esta mujer rara no era de América. Me abrazó fuertemente antes de echarse a los brazos de Emmett y hacer lo mismo—¡OH _POGH_ DIOS! _¡QUELLE ÉMOTION!*_ ¡HE _ESPEGHADO _TODA LA SEMANA _PAGHA CONOCEGHLOS_! ¡UF! ¡SON TAN _BEAU*_ LOS DOS! ¡POR _CIEGHTO_, BELLA! ¡AMO TU BOLSO! ¡ES _INCGHEIBLE_! ¡Y EMMETT! ¡_EGHES_ MÁS GUAPO DE LO QUE _POGHIA IMAGINAGH_!

Y así siguió chillando, tanto que por un instante me recordó a Alice.

—Buenas noches. Isabella, Emmett— Murmuró Jasper con un tono de voz serio y sus facciones endurecidas. Debía de decirlo, él si me daba miedo cuando estaba así. Se veía tan... poco Jasper. No era que hubiese convivido con él y que lo conociera a la perfección, pero él siempre había tenido este... carisma. Sí, carisma. El punto es que él siempre me había dado confianza, ahora... viéndolo de la mano de aquella mujer, que parecía más bien una niña pequeña, era como si el Jasper que yo había conocido se hubiese ocultado debajo de aquella mascara de seriedad.

—Jasper— Asentí con la cabeza y besé su mejilla. Emmett le dio la mano y proseguimos con el grupo.

Los elevadores de detrás de nosotros sonaron y escuché el sonido de unas zapatillas contra el piso de mármol.

—¡ISA! — Gritó Alice y yo me giré para verla. La pequeña traía un vestido amarillo con negro, unos tacones del mismo color al igual que su saco. Se veía increíble.

—¡Alice! — Susurré y me acerqué a ella—, Gracias a Dios que llegaste— Mascullé y Alice sonrió más brillantemente. No lograría pasar esta velada sin su ayuda

—Carlisle, deseo presentarte a mi mejor amiga y asistente personal. Mary Alice Brandon— La presenté y la pequeña saludo a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Alice, te presento a Carlisle, su esposa Esme. Jasper, su novia Ever. Y... — Me giré hacia el bastardo— _Edward_—"La persona más indeseable que he conocido en mi existencia"

—Un gusto— Susurró y un color carmín cubrió sus mejillas cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rubio frente a nosotros. Hm... raro.

—¿Pasamos? — Pregunté pero Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—Espero que no les moleste, pero estamos esperando a Rose— Contestó y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que la sonrisa de Edward se ensanchaba más y más.

¿Qué mierda estará tramando este hijo de puta?

—¿Quién es... — Mi pregunta se cortó por el sonido del elevador.

Todos nos giramos hacia las puertas y cinco segundos después la rubia más jodidamente buena y hermosa, sin caer en lo vulgar, se apareció frente a nosotros. Enfundada en un diminuto vestido rojo y unos tacones increíbles, su belleza me impactó. Sus helados ojos fríos observaron a todos por una fracción de segundo antes de que su perfecta y delineada boca roja rompiera en una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Familia... ya llegué— _¿En serio? Y yo que pensé que eras un holograma. _Mierda, hasta su jodida voz era exuberante.

—_¡GHOSE!_ —Chillo la jodida ardilla francesa que estaba detrás de mi y por un instante quise ahorcarla a ella y a su vocesita castrosa.

—Rose, cariño... — Murmuró la aterciopelada y jodidamente perfecta voz de Edward y apareció en mi campo de vista. Tomó la mano de la rubia despampanante y la besó, para luego girarse hacia donde nosotros estábamos.

—Emmett, _Isabella_— Sus ojos estaban llenos de una mezcla entre burla y orgullo—, ella es Rosalie Hale... Mi prometida.

Y así, como 7 años antes... como aquel día en la banca de aquel parque... como aquellas palabras que se escurrieron por sus labios... Así como en esos momentos...

Así mi mundo, de nuevo, se vino abajo.


End file.
